A Little Young Love Goes A Long Way
by aestheterxses
Summary: What happens when you're separated from your childhood sweetheart, only to be reunited with him after a few years? What adventure awaits you while your life changes? A Tyki x Reader Story.
1. Childhood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Man, they belong rightfully to Katsura Hoshino.

 **A/N:** And and also, pardon me for this is the very first time I'm writing a fanfiction . and I apologise if Tyki is kinda OC here!

You and Tyki have known each other ever since you started living at the orphanage, and well basically the both of you are kind of inseparable XD.

* * *

 **Your POV**

" [name]! "

you turned around to take a look at the source of that familiar and comforting voice. it was crowded, bustling with people and there you are standing right in the middle of the crowd.

you couldn't see _him_ yet, for you were still a little girl of age 8, still a midget. you looked around, yet you still couldn't see _him_. Until a pair of arms lifted you up all of a sudden. you let out a little squeal before laughing.

" Tyki! " you shouted, trying to get him to put you down. Tyki wouldn't put you down just yet, that is after he carried you towards the sidewalks where you could see clearly.

" you shouldn't be running off on your own you know. you could get lost here! " Tyki chided you, but soon pulled you into a hug after seeing the sad look that you had on your face.

* * *

/ Tyki was older than you, by how many years, you weren't sure of. but he sure did take a great liking towards you. \\\

* * *

Tyki then stood up straight, he sure was tall for his age. he took your hand in his, and that's when you noticed. he was dressed casually, nothing fancy. a white shirt that definitely brought out his body shape, and jeans that hugged his calves. but what you noticed, wasn't how handsome he was. but the scars on his hands.

without getting the chance to ask him about it, he pulled you along through the crowd to get home.

you've been living at the orphanage for close to four years. after losing your family, you were taken in by them. that's where you met Tyki, the very first friend you had, the only person who protected you from the bullies there.

Tyki was always there for you, no matter what the situation was, he was there. when you got pushed into a puddle of mud on rainy day and all the other children were laughing, he picked you up despite knowing that he will get dirty. when you got an A on your spelling test, he told you how proud he was of you. when you had nightmares, he was there to pat your head to ensure your safety and well being.

" Tyki... " you finally called out his name after being "dragged" for a good 5 minutes. you had trouble keeping up with his speed, since his legs were rather long.

" Hm? what is it? " Tyki answered, and slowed down after realising that he has been walking a little too fast for you.

" why does your hand have so many scars? " you asked, your voice holding lots of worries and concerns in it. Tyki kept quiet for a little while, before smiling at you and saying, " I fell from the tree today while playing with the other kids. don't worry [name], am absolutely fine. " and then he continued to guide you home.

but he was lying. and you knew. you knew he was lying because he NEVER plays with the other kids. only you. you sighed and just followed him home, not wanting to irritate him anymore with your worries.

" we're home. " announced Tyki as both him and you walked through the main door. but it was always the usual kids giving you the look, and only towards you. Tyki hated that, and he would always glare at them, which caused them to run back to their rooms.

you sighed and headed back to your room. you were sad, you didn't know what you did wrong that caused the other kids to treat you this way.

Tyki knew you were sad, and he followed you.

you opened the door that was connected to your room, and left it open, knowing that Tyki will soon enter, and sure he did within seconds. you were grateful that you had a room all to yourself, and also the fact that your room is just opposite of Tyki's, that made things a whole lot easier.

you sat on your bed, sinking into the soft mattress beneath while Tyki pulled the chair from your study desk towards the bed and sat right in front of you. he cocked his head to one side and looked at you. you found that action kind of cute that you blushed a little. he chuckled at your face going red, and leaned in closer giving you a kiss on your forehead.

" you shouldn't let them bother you too much [name]. you have me and - "

" that's all that matters. Tyki you've been smoking again haven't you? " you cut him off, finishing your sentence. He stared at you in shock, and nodded slightly. Damn he had been caught, again. You laughed at him, and looked to the side. That's when you noticed a bouquet of roses. You smiled at it, knowing who had gotten it for you. Then you noticed a small gift wrapped box just beside it. You stood up and walked towards it, picking up the box and looking over to Tyki. He just shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face and motioned you to open it up.

You opened it carefully, not to rip the wrapping papers apart. You had a bad habit of keeping the wrapping papers and ribbons that Tyki had used to wrap all the presents with. You thought of it as a memory that must be kept.

You opened the box, and right in the middle lay a locket necklace, shaped in the form of a rose in gold colour. Knowing that it's best to not ask Tyki where he got the money from to get this gift for you, you decided to just head over to pull him into a tight hug.

When you let go of him, you opened the locket and was surprised to find a photo of both Tyki and you which you have taken recently. You felt something rise in your emotions, but you didn't know what that feeling was. Shaking your head, you tried your best to put that "feeling" aside, and you also noticed that Tyki was wearing an identical locket necklace around his neck as well. He helped you wear your necklace.

"Dinner time, children!" called out _mother's_ voice from below.

Time passed quickly, that both you and Tyki had actually forgotten that you guys hadn't even had lunch before coming home. With hunger rumbling in both your tummies, you guys headed down towards the dining room.

While heading down, you noticed Tyki has been staring at you and not looking at where he was going… That is until his face got hit upon a door that was being swung open by none other than _mother_. You couldn't help but burst out laughing at Tyki's nose as it was bleeding, and he was making such an adorable face. He glared at you while mother was anxiously trying to get the bleeding to stop, which you responded with a snicker instead. His glare softened then he saw you cover your face with your hands, a light blush appeared on his cheeks which you didn't manage to see.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Looking at her while she laughs, I can't stop but admire that angelic smile she has, and those beautiful eyes that turn into little half-moon when she smiles wides. I tried my best to get her to stop laughing with my death glare, but as soon as she tries to hide her laughter behind her hands, I melted. She just looks beautiful, with her long black-brown hair with slight curls in them, her beautiful brown eyes that always lightens up when she sees me. Her body that was perfect, she wasn't too thin nor too fat; her body was proportion to her height.

I knew that I'm in love with her. Even though she has just recently turned 8 years old, she was mature for her age. Way much matured then the rest of the other kids.

 _Mother_ was trying her best to stop my nose from bleeding after I was hit hard by the door, and all the while I was just looking at [name] as she covers her mouth with her hands, but I can still see that she's still smiling behind them. My glare softened into a soft smile, as my cheeks turned a little red. Her eyes widened as she saw my smile, and she blushed. I wanted to keep her by my side as long as I could.

I suddenly felt something rising from my stomach, it wasn't a good sign. It started to hurt terribly, and I bent over and gasped. It hurts so badly that I ended up lying on the floor, clutching my stomach. It was this damn feeling again, and it was worst this time round. I've been having these stomach pains for nearly half a year already, and despite the amount of medications I've taken, it doesn't stop it. My head started to hurt extremely badly, and something was rising up in my throat. I felt sick, and I puked out. Blood.

"Tyki! Tyki!" I heard [name]'s worried voice. I closed my eyes and sighed, I hated that I'm worrying her so much.

"[name], go back to your room. Let me handle this." Mother tried her best to get [name] back to her room, which she reluctantly complied. She was crying, I felt it. I didn't need to look at her face to know what she is thinking.

"Tyki, can you sit up straight my boy?" Mother asked me, and I sat up straight, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. I saw blood dripping onto the floor, but it wasn't from my nose. It was from my forehead. I lightly touched my forehead, and brought my fingers back down, and sure I was right. It was bleeding, and why? I do not know. I don't remember hitting my head when I fell onto the floor in pain. And then, I blacked out.

I "woke up" to pitch black. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear laughter. I could smell blood. And then I heard the same voice that has been haunting me for the last half a year saying, "Well done Tyki. Well done." I looked down at my hands, and it was covered in blood. The darkness started to lift, and I saw the bodies of where the smell of blood was coming from. All of them were wearing these strange black coats. I looked to my side, and saw [name] beside me, smiling up to me.

Was this dream telling me something? Or was it just playing around with my mind and emotions?

"This isn't just a dream, Tyki."

I woke up, scared by that same voice that haunted me time and again. I realised I wasn't at home anymore, and I was surrounded by white walls, and the smell of a hospital greeted me. That was it, I was at the hospital. I looked around, and my eyes fell onto this figure hiding away in the corner of the room. A rotund figure, with sickly gray skin dressed in a large coat and top hat was there. He had on an enormous and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of pince-nez spectacles.

He came out from the corner, and stood beside me. Leaning over and patted my head which had a bandaged around the forehead.

"Poor thing, you must be in a lot of pain aren't you?" I was dumbfounded, and I nodded slightly. "Tyki Mikk, you were born as one of God's chosen, the Noah." He said that while touching my forehead. He went on about the memories of Noah, and that I was the Noah of Pleasure.

But what got me was, he told me if I followed him, I will be free. I won't feel any more pain. And that's how I became part of the Noah Family, by the side of Millennium Earl.

Without realising that I've "abandoned" [name].

* * *

A/N: I tried my best guys . I hope it wasn't a disappointment, and yes I'm currently working on the next chapter, and I'll gladly take in any advices! And I realised Tyki was really kinda OC here XD.


	2. Adapting

_/_ _/ 10 years later /_

 **Your POV**

"[name], shall we go?" I looked at the hand stretched out before me, and then finally looking up. What greeted me was a comforting sight. The sight of Tyki smiling at me. Behind him was a group of people, or rather I should say his new family, though I couldn't see how they looked like since all of it were merely black figures.

As I reached out to grab his hand, he started to fade. And then he was gone. I looked about my whereabouts, and I realised I was covered in total darkness. I felt pain, I felt both emotional and physical pain.

My stomach started to hurt so much, my head felt like it was about to explode right there. Scenes flashed right before my eyes, I saw Tyki again. This time he was being attacked by someone, I didn't know who, all I knew it was a black figure. I tried to reach out, but then the scene vanished.

The scene changed to a dining hall, even though it was rather dark but I could still see that I was seated at a dining table. I looked about, and noticed the same black figures that were with Tyki were seated around the table as well. I felt something on my right hand, and I turned to look. There was a hand there, and I followed the arm and came face to face to Tyki's smile.

"Welcome back home, [name]." both Tyki and I turned to look at the black figure that was seated right at the head of the table. The black figures around me started to smile, and then more black figures entered through a door holding onto some plates and set them in front of us. Food.

Everybody started to eat except me. I was still wondering where I was. I tugged on Tyki's sleeve, and when he looked at me, I asked "Tyki, where am I?" he looked at me with eyes opened wide, which then he replied, "well, you're at home of course [name]." He even said it with a grin on his face.

Home? This was my home? Home...

* * *

"Anybody home?!" I woke up to some lunatic screaming in my ear. That's when I realised that it was all just a dream. "It was just a dream... A dream again." I muttered to myself. I have been having dreams about Tyki ever since his disappearance from the hospital ten years ago.

"Anybody home?!" again that lunatic shouted in my ears. I turned my head to face that lunatic and glared. I've been trying my best to get used to this new home of mine, this Order. With the job of being an exorcist. Apparently after 4 years since Tyki disappeared, the orphanage I was living in was attacked by lots of these weird hideous looking creatures which the other exorcists informed me that those creatures were called akumas, and they were chasing after me.

The day I lost my home, was the day I was taken in by the Order as an exorcist, reluctantly though. I remembered showing an attitude for 3 months straight. Refusing to join the other exorcists for meal times, refusing to see Komui for missions and also totally ignoring Allen and Lavi when they tried to get me be friends with everybody else. The only one I talked to was Lenalee. She was the only friend I had for that first year, and well things changed.

My innocence was an equipment type; a staff. A gift from mother, and it was really handy, since I was able to swing it around and keep Lavi from touching me. Hevlaska did a scanning on me, and said that my synchronisation with my innocence was around 98%. I've always wondered if mother knew about it.

"Lavi, how many times do I have to tell you to STOP DISTURBING MY SLEEP? AND STOP COMING INTO MY ROOM FOR PRIVACY'S SAKE." I yelled at him as I brought up my pillow and hit him countless times.

"But I'm hungry." Whispered Lavi. I groaned and kicked him away from my bed, him ending up hitting the wall opposite. "Why don't you get Allen to eat with you?! I'm sure he has the appetite to eat a lot." And then I turned to face the other wall and tried to get some more sleep. But luck wasn't on my side.

I got into a fetus position and clutched my stomach, it was in so much pain and I highly doubted it was a mere gastric pain. My head started to hurt, and I started to cough badly. Lavi got up from the floor and immediately came to my side asking in a worried tone if I was alright. I tossed and turned in bed screaming as the pain became more unbearable, and I felt something wet coming from my head.

"Lenalee hurry! [name] is in a lot of pain again and her forehead is bleeding!" I heard Lavi shouting into his golem. I arched in pain and Lavi tried his best to help me but to no avail.

The last thing that I saw was Allen rushing into my room along with both Lenalee and Komui, and then I blacked out.

"[name]... [name]..." I heard a voice call out to me. And suddenly out of the darkness came a bloodied hand trying to grab hold of me.

* * *

I woke up screaming again, startling the sleeping figure that was beside me. I panted heavily, perspiring profusely. I looked around and noticed that I was in the infirmary, being hooked onto machines. My eyes then drifted to the startled figure, which I then realised it was Lavi. He looked at me with worried eyes, and suddenly the door to the infirmary burst open and in came Kanda with mugen activated. He then looked around and realised there wasn't any sign of danger, and then kept mugen. He took a look at me, and gave me a little nod. He never smiled, and that's something I really dislike about Kanda, he doesn't smile.

"[name], are you alright? Do you still feel any pain? Anything? Why did you scream?" Lavi kept asking me tons of questions that caused my head to hurt. Kanda himself got agitated with Lavi's constant questioning that he dragged him out of the infirmary by his hair. While being pulled, Lavi kept shouting "Yu! Let go! Yu!" I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight.

I laid back in bed and touched my forehead, a bandage was there. I sighed. This was the 6th time within 3 months did I enter the infirmary again because of these painful stomach-aches and headaches and bleedings. The smell of the infirmary got me rather agitated, and I just pulled out the IV drip that was stuck to me. Like I always did anyway, and got up. I walked slowly towards the infirmary door, looking pass the mirror at the side. Then I took some steps back and stood in front of the mirror to take a look at myself.

My hair was in a mess, and I didn't trim it for about 6 months already. My face looked extremely pale, and I was dressed in the hospital gown that was at least 2 times my size. It made me look like I'm wearing a maternity gown. Then I felt my neck, and my eyes open wide.

"Where is it?!" I started to fumble the drawers in the infirmary room, looking for the locket necklace that was given to me by Tyki. I started to feel the tears coming down as I ran out of the door and right past Allen and Lenalee. They both called out my name but I just ran down the hallway, trying my best to get to my room as fast as I could. I ran past Lavi who was arguing with Kanda about him being dragged by his hair.

I finally got to my room, and quickly enter it. Searching every drawer and every corner of my room for that necklace, but it was nowhere to be found. I threw my clothes out of my cupboard and started to search, I even overturned my bed. But it wasn't anywhere to be found. I sat in the middle of the room, covering my face with my hands and cried. I felt lost. I felt like a disappointment, because I just had to lose the only gift that was left from him.

I suddenly felt my hands being pulled away from my face, and when I looked up; I came face to face with Allen. He smiled at me and asked, "What are you looking for? We'll all help you find it [name]" that's when I looked behind him to see Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and also Krory. They were all smiling at me, well except Kanda which Lenalee elbowed him hard in the ribs to get him to smile. And he gave me a very awkward small smile.

Lavi then held up something in his hands and asked, "Is this what you're looking for though?" I squinted my eyes slightly to get rid of the tears so that I could see better. Sure enough, it was the necklace that I've been looking for. I quickly got up and snatched it away from Lavi, holding it close to my chest and sighing in relief. Lavi paled a little and Kanda smirked at his reaction. Krory whispered to Lavi and asked, "What's in there?" Lavi shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, it was just a picture of her and another boy." I overheard him, and I turned to look at him. Nobody had ever seen the inside of the locket, only Tyki and me.

"Lavi… You shouldn't have seen it though. It could be something very important to her you know." Lenalee chided him and then she turned to me. She herself paled a little at the aura that was surrounding me. I muttered a small, "Please leave." And with that, Lenalee dragged Lavi out of my room while Allen and Krory basically ran out. They never liked to deal with my pissed off side. And how did they know that I was pissed off? Because I only use the word 'Please' when I'm pissed off and wanted to be alone.

I slammed the door and sighed, turning around with my eyes closed and walking straight till I bumped into something hard. I opened my eyes, and I realised Kanda was still in my room. He gave me his usual look and all I did was just walk past him to put my room back to its' original state. He helped me without speaking at all, until my room was done. I sat on my bed while he sat in front of me on the floor cross-legged with mugen leaning against him.

I didn't chase him out because, Kanda was the only one who wouldn't irritate me with questions. His eyes does the questioning for him. At least he was quiet, unlike Lavi and he respects people's privacy. Except for the fact that he hardly smiles, he's still a good friend I guess.

I sighed. Kanda isn't going to leave me alone after learning from Lenalee of how to be a good friend to others. He sat there and closed his eyes.

"I just don't like it when Lavi actually opened my locket up to take a look what's inside. I mean, only I know what's inside and I want to keep it that way." I started talking, and Kanda simply 'hm' at my words.

"It makes me feel like I've lost my privacy status, I don't know if I make sense and I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. That person he saw is someone that I'm still searching for, and I want to search for him by myself. And one of the damn problems is that I don't know how he looks like now after 10 years have passed! He can't possibly still look the exact same in the damn photo." Kanda simply nodded, and I kept quiet about Tyki's name. I felt that nobody needed to know about him. Although there has been constant talking about this Noah who also has the same name called Tyki. I highly doubt it's the same person though. I was done, and I felt better.

I then felt something poking my shoulder, and I looked up. Kanda was poking me with mugen and he muttered, "Let's go eat. You hadn't eaten anything all day." Then he just left coldly. As usual, the Kanda way of leaving. I got up and followed him close behind.

* * *

 **Lavi's POV**

"Come to think of it, that little boy in [name]'s photo looks very similar to that Tyki Noah." I thought to myself as I was queuing up to order my food. I felt a little nudge against my side and turned to look at who it was, Allen.

"You better think of a way to cool [name] down." He said it flatly, giving me a look.

"What's with that look?!" and I hit him with the tray, which he then hit me back and it broke out into a playful fight. Well, the fun lasted until both our heads got hit by a tray that belong to nonetheless Lenalee Lee.

Suddenly the whole canteen got quiet, dead silence filled the air. Everybody was looking at the entrance of the canteen, and so did I. The very last person we ever wanted to see was standing there, Director Lvellie. Beside him stood Howard Link, and Komui together with Johnny and Reever.

Komui looked anxious while both Johnny and Reever had their heads down as Lvellie started to speak, "Allen Walker, come with us. You'll be under my orders as of now. That applies to [name] as well, where is she?"

Everybody started to talk amongst themselves as to why [name] was mentioned too. Everybody knew that Allen was somehow linked to the Fourteenth Noah, but what about [name]?

"All of you better be on your guards. After seeing [name] being in the same situation as Allen Walker when she was in pain and not to forget the bleeding from her forehead and those stigmata markings that appear and disappear when she's in pain. I deem her as being associated with the Noah Clan as well." Lvellie continued, and someone from a table threw food at him telling him to shut up and stop sprouting nonsense.

Ever since Lvellie came, things hadn't felt peaceful at all at the Order.

"There's only 14 Noahs, what are you talking about?! How can [name] be associated with them?! Stop sprouting nonsense and filling us with fear you damn director."

I looked through my memory of what that Old Panda had told me… No… There is 14 Noahs that we know of, but there is one more Noah, the Noah of Pain. The one who hardly goes into battles, yet shoulders all the pains and sufferings of the other Noahs. It's like as if she's connected to them. Could [name] be the Noah of Pain?

"Bookman, you know what I'm saying don't you." Lvellie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I gritted my teeth together and kept quiet while watching Allen being taken away by Link.

Then came Kanda, followed by [name]…

* * *

 **Your POV**

"Kanda wait up!" I yelled. He definitely was walking way faster than me since he had longer legs than me. Even though I grew quite a bit, but that doesn't make up for the distance that Kanda was covering with his own legs.

"Tch." He made that sound and turned into the canteen. I ran after him, turning into the canteen as well and without realising that he had stopped, I slammed into him. Luckily his body was sturdy enough to hold the impact.

Everybody turned to look at us, or rather to look at me. They had on these weird expressions on their faces, but I couldn't grasp the situation at all. Then I looked ahead and spotted Allen being taken away by Link. His body was wrapped around with binding wings. What was going on?

Suddenly my body felt extremely heavy, and that's when I realised that I was too, wrapped around with binding wings. Damn those CROWS. I struggled to get free, but couldn't.

"What do you think you're doing to her?!" Kanda flared and activated mugen and pointed it at the CROW who used the binding wings on me. The CROW got into a fighting stance, as if he was ready to fight Kanda.

"Kanda, calm down. This is some… precaution matters." Komui spoke up, but not looking into Kanda's eyes.

"Nii-san! Allen and [name] are part of us! Why are you letting this happen to them?" I heard Lenalee's voice, but I couldn't see her. My body was like as if it's sinking into the ground, it was too heavy.

A shadow stood over me and I tried my best to look up, it was Lvellie. He smirked down at me and started to speak, "You'll be under my orders as of now [name]. Or should I say the Noah of Pain?" that hit me.

"What are you talking about? Noah of Pain?" I asked with my eyes wide open. Clearly this was some sort of mistake. But Lvellie never answered me, and both Allen and I were dragged away. Kanda tried to come after us, but was stopped when another CROW used the binding wings on him and electrocuted him.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

"She has reincarnated! She has reincarnated!" the Earl was dancing around in his room while Road looked at him and smirked. She knows everything that is going on.

"But let's keep this as a surprise for Tyki-pet." Whispered the Earl, which Road nodded and continued to smirk.

"Come to think of it, the others have too reincarnated. Let's go and meet them Road. But first, we need to get Tyki to stop eating those Kois from the pond!" And both the Earl and Road left through one of the doors that was created by Road to meet the others and get Tyki.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it took quite a while to get the chapters up x.x. I'm still not really satisfied with my work though, but I'm still trying!


	3. Lock Up Havoc

A/N: This contains spoilers if you haven't read the manga/seen the anime. You've been warned.

* * *

/ First Night of Lock Up \\\

 **Your POV  
**

I sat at the corner of the cell, pushing away the tray of food that the guards had served us with. I didn't have any appetite at all to start with even though I didn't eat anything since morning. I turned slightly towards the left, and saw Allen, eating. I smiled a little at him, since I wasn't alone. I hated being alone.

"You should eat though, [name]" muttered Link who was sitting in the cell with us. It was a routine he had to do, sit in the cell for hours till pass dawn and heading back to his room to sleep.

"I don't have the appetite." I snapped back. He paled a little at my reaction, and Allen laughed at him stating that Link looked so funny and also that it was normal of me to snap at people that I dislike.

I looked ahead, and in front of me was a mirror. I went closer to it to take a closer look at myself in the mirror. My hair was really in a total mess, all the baby hair was out and about. I was still in the hospital gown, and it was dirty already after being dragged by those idiots to the cell. The necklace was safely around my neck and hidden away by the gown. I smiled a little, knowing that I had some comfort there.

Suddenly in my reflection, I spotted someone behind me. Or rather something. It was a shadow, and it smiled. I got a shocked and turned behind immediately. Link saw my actions and he quickly came over to my side to ensure everything was alright.

I bent my head down, I heard laughter and cries. My head was in pain again, I screamed and then everything went silent.

"[name]…" someone was calling me, I looked up. It was an extreme blurry scene, but someone was holding his or her hand out towards me. I felt pain circulate through my body once again.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

I noticed [name] moving towards the mirror. I noticed a dark shadow was behind her smiling at her, and she definitely saw it too. I highly doubt Link could actually see it, since the shadow looked exactly like the Noah that had been haunting me ever since I played the piano in the Ark, just that it was darker.

"[name]!" I shouted as she bent over and started to scream. She was in a whole lot of pain, and suddenly she went silent. Her body started to be engulf with a dark aura, and her skin colour was changing to that of a Noah's colour.

"[name]! Get a hold of yourself, don't let it get to you!" I shouted to her as I tried to move towards her. Damn these binding wings were annoying as hell.

"You have something else to worry about, Allen." A voice within me spoke up. I recognised that voice, it was the fourteenth. I felt extremely hot all of a sudden and my eyes started to close slightly.

"Walker!" I heard Link's frantic yell… But I couldn't lift my eyes open… And then everything went black.

* * *

 **Link's POV**

"[name]! Walker! Both of you snap out of it!" I tried to get those two idiots to hear my voice after I noticed both of their skin colours changing to that of a Noah, and also the dark aura that was surrounding their bodies.

I tried calling their names, but none of them seem to hear me.

"Director Lvellie must be crazy, thinking that I can handle two Noahs at one time." I muttered to myself as I tried different ways to stop them from giving in.

* * *

/ Two Days Later \\\

 **Link's POV**

"Yes, for the past three nights they've been in contact with the Noahs within themselves." I reported to Director Lvellie. His face shows major displeasure with the situation, and he finally gave his orders to me.

"Release them." He muttered. I was shocked by his orders, but nonetheless I shouldn't question him.

"Yes sir." And I headed back down towards the cell holding those two troublemakers.

* * *

 **Your POV**

"Allen Walker, [name] the both of you will be released for the time being." Link came to announce to both Allen and I. I was a little pissed. Well pissed over the fact that I can't shower for the past few days. I had refused to eat, and when I saw Allen gobble down all the food, I've always wondered where did he get the appetite to eat.

They opened the cell and removed the binding wings from us both. I did a little stretched and my bones popped a few air bubbles, but damn it felt good to be free. I immediately shoved passed Link who muttered, "She definitely has an attitude problem." But I clearly ignored it and rushed up to get a warm shower to thoroughly clean myself from the number of days of not being able to shower. I definitely was hungry, but showering was my top priority.

I walked straight passed Kanda and Lavi who were both bickering about how Kanda hated Lavi calling him by his first name, and Lavi was still pissed at the fact that Kanda pulled him out of the infirmary by his hair. They both stopped when they saw me, jaws dropped. Damn, I definitely looked hideous. I rushed towards my room and slammed the door shut. Gathering my shower items, I headed for a shower.

I was definitely aware of what had happened during those three nights of being locked up in the cell, and us being released was a shock. But nonetheless I'm not going to skip on the chance of getting a damn shower. I took quite a bit of time in the shower allowing the warm water to soothe my skin, without realising that a lunatic was pounding on the door to my room.

I stepped out of the shower, feeling extremely clean and took a look into the mirror. It fogged up and I cleaned it with my hands. I saw the same shadow again, and I sighed.

"Why can't it just leave me alone?" I asked myself. I was surprised to actually get a reply from the shadow itself. It's like as if it could hear my thoughts, which I'm sure it definitely can.

"You will know why soon…They're coming for you…"

I shut my eyes tightly and opened them. The shadow was still there. With a sigh I wrapped my towel around me and stepped out of the bathroom without knowing that there were people in my room. I immediately stopped in my steps and stared at the idiots who were sitting on the floor in my bedroom. Lavi and Kanda. They both blushed at me, and Lavi's nose… Started to bleed. How typical of him. I gave them a little glare and Kanda immediately pulled Lavi out of my room by the hair. Again. Shutting the door tightly. I sighed as I headed over towards my wardrobe to get a uniform out.

After I got dressed, I opened the door of my bedroom. Knowing that Lavi was definitely leaning against the door with his ear on it and Kanda leaning against the railing. I gave them a look, and Lavi backed away quickly, hiding behind Kanda. Kanda motioned his head towards the canteen, which I just nodded. He definitely knew I didn't eat at all for the past few days.

I headed towards the canteen with both Kanda and Lavi behind me. I turned a corner and bumped into Allen in the hallway. Knowing him for so long, he's definitely going to the canteen as well. We started to walk together towards the canteen.

When we actually entered the canteen, the noisy chatter died down. Silence filled the room. Suddenly one of the researchers shouted at us, "You Noahs better get out of here! You're ruining our appetite!" that… hurts. I was shocked, and so was Allen. But I couldn't help but smile a small one knowing that they will never understand the situation that you are in. I turned to leave the canteen when Lavi stopped me and told me to take a look ahead.

I paled slightly as I saw some sort of fire around Kanda and Allen. They both brought out their innocence at the same time and activated them.

"What's wrong with eating?!" Allen shouted back at the researcher who shouted at us. Typical of Allen, always finding reasons to be able to eat.

"Repeat that one more time and I'll slice you up!" Kanda threatened the researcher. I couldn't help but laugh a little at their cute actions. One was just trying to get himself full, while the other was trying to let me eat in peace.

"I'll cut you up too!" Allen added on.

"And we'll sell you to some butcher down at the market!" the both of them said in union.

Lavi shrugged and said, "It's a pain in a neck having to deal with criticism. But hey, we're on your side." And he patted me on the back and pushed me into the canteen. I was staring at Allen and Kanda in shock. Since when do the both of them agree on such things?

I didn't have anything in mind to eat, and since I've always eaten the same as Kanda, I let him order for me. Lavi and Allen stared in shocked though, apparently this was the first time Kanda was ordering for someone else other than himself. I chuckled a little as Kanda waited for the food to prepared by Jerry. When he came over with the food, I couldn't help but notice Allen ordering tons of food, and Jerry seemed so happy to actually prepare all of them. Lavi stood beside Allen, dumbfounded as hell.

Breakfast was extremely quiet. Nobody dared to make a sound as we were all eating. But I definitely know that the people in the canteen were giving us dirty looks. I finished up quickly got up and put away my tray. Jerry then called me over and I took quick steps towards him.

"Here, this is for you. I see that you're kind of affected by what happened just now child, eat up alright! If you're ever hungry, and have anything in mind you want to eat, just tell me alright!" Jerry cheered me on in a cheerful manner.

I looked down at what he had pushed into my hands, white chocolate candy. It was the exact same kind that Tyki always bought for me back then. I smiled down a little at it, before letting loose a few tears. Then I stopped. I thanked Jerry before heading back to the table to where Allen and the rest were seated at. Lenalee and Krory had joined us, and I shared my candy with Lenalee while the both of us sat back and watched the bicker that was in front of us.

"I'll cut your hair and sell it to an old geezer if you don't stop stuffing yourself with food!" threatened Kanda, about to pull out mugen again.

"Don't you *munch* think that *munch munch* black hair *munch* will get you a higher price?" shot back Allen with his mouth full. I could definitely see the angry mark on Kanda's forehead.

"I'll just leave a strand of white hair for you and cut up all the rest!" and Kanda pulled out mugen and activated it. Lenalee and I backed down a little while Allen activated his innocence.

"The both of you calm down already." Lavi chided, which ended up with him getting threatened with, "Shut up! Or I'll cut you up!" by the both of them. Krory just smiled at the scene as he stood behind Lavi.

Laughter soon filled the canteen as the duo kept on bickering and threatening each other. Even though one of them was multitasking, stuffing himself with food while bickering.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

"Why am I even here?" I groaned as I walked beside the Earl and Road.

"Tyki, have you ever wondered where [name] is?" Road asked me all of a sudden. The moment she mentioned [name], I couldn't help but feel heartache and homesick. I miss her, badly. I really wanted to see her, but by the time I went to see her, the orphanage was destroyed by the akumas already without me knowing.

"I don't even know if she's still alive." I muttered, clutching tightly onto the locket necklace that hung around my neck. I realised we stopped walking as the Earl sat on the edge of the bridge, and screams were heard. Suddenly, the rest of the Noahs that had reincarnated appeared right before us.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Adam's first apostle The Earl of Millennium. Second apostle, Tryde. Third apostle, Joyd. Fourth apostle, Desires. Sixth apostle, Feedler. Seventh apostle, Mercym. Ninth apostle, Road. Tenth and eleventh apostle, Bondom. Twelfth apostle, Lustol. Thirteenth apostle, Mightra. The eighth apostle, Wrathra is dead isn't he." Muttered the fifth apostle, Wisely. He then ran over towards the Earl and hugged his belly, stating how it brought back memories.

"Third apostle, Joyd? It seems so familiar, yet I feel disturbed by it." Tyki thought in his head.

"That's because you're not fully accepting your Noah self, Tyki Mikk. But soon you'll have a reason to." Answered Wisely. Tyki got a little agitated and said out loud in his head purposely for Wisely to be able to hear, "So now we have an idiot who only knows how to invade people's privacy by reading other people's minds! And what does he mean by soon I have a reason to?!" and Wisely winced slightly.

"Now, let's exterminate the innocence and destroy the heart! May we be the ones who ends this damn long crusade!" shouted a rather agitated Earl.

Thousands of akumas were sent to various locations on earth, destroying everything in their path. Which resulted in a major release of a number of exorcists to go on a mission to stop them. Including both Allen and [name]. The war has begun, not knowing that after this fight, things will change for [name].


	4. Reunited

A/N: Contains mild spoilers!

* * *

 **Your POV**

"What the hell, really? Just when I was about to get some sleep after spending three full nights in the damn cell. Oh my god." I snapped agitatedly at Komui before leaving for my mission with my team that consists of Allen and Kanda, along with three third exorcists; Madarao, Tokusa and Tewaku.

"Great, nobody is going to keep me entertained while we're on our way there." I muttered to myself as I ran, following Kanda closely, pulling my mask up to cover my mouth. I had a habit, I didn't' like to expose my face in missions or when I'm outside. Allen seemed quiet all of a sudden while we headed our way to Jordan. I definitely didn't want to mix around with the third exorcists anyway.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

"Why am I stuck with my brother and this annoying mind reader idiot…" I thought to myself. Sheril(Desires) had been annoying me ever since we both became Noahs, and this Wisely kid looks like he is peering into my mind. Luckily Mercym isn't like that, he just keeps quiet.

We were heading for Jordan, and Wisely suddenly spoke up, "I'll head over to Jordan Camp, the rest of you can head over to where the rest of the akumas are." I rolled my eyes as Mercym nodded to acknowledge and my brother kept protesting and stuff.

* * *

 **Desires/Sheril's POV**

I was just having fun protesting against Wisely's decision, and all of a sudden his voice was in my head, telling me some orders that the Earl had given.

"Today is the day where the Noah of Pain will appear before the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki. Your ability is needed to get her to fully awaken and join us." Was what Wisely had said to me in my head. I smirked slightly and nodded.

The Noah of Pain was finally reincarnated. And Road told me that the Noah of Pain is Tyki's childhood sweetheart, isn't this going to be fun. The Earl had also told me to keep this a secret from Tyki, and he has also stated that each time the Noah of Pain reincarnated, she has a different ability. Maybe this time round she will be able to fight for us, unlike the previous generations where she sits back and deals with all the pains and sufferings of the other Noahs.

"Let's have fun together, Tyki." I smacked my brother on the back and smirked at the glare he had given me.

* * *

 **Your POV**

"Crown Belt!" and Allen's attacked managed to kill a few akumas that were terrorising the camp. Twirling my staff around, "Innocence, activate" I muttered, and it started to glow. Hitting the akumas that came in contact with it, eventually set them on fire, burning them away.

"That's not a very effective innocence you have there [name]." muttered one of the third exorcists. I immediately glared, muttering, "Innocence, bow version." And my staff retracted into a shape of a bow, with arrows slung on my side. I wanted to head over and put holes into that idiot up so badly but Kanda stood in front of me blocking my way. He smirked at my attempt to pass him, and I just gave up and looked around.

"There's akumas ahead of us, let's go!" Allen shouted, and Kanda said that he will stay at the camp along with me and Tewaku to protect it. Allen nodded, and the other two third exorcists followed him as they head on to the big group of akumas that were ahead of them.

* * *

"Heaven's arrow!" and I shot an arrow at an oncoming akuma who was about to attack Kanda from behind. "Tch." Was all he said, and boy was I getting agitated by him. The akuma burst into thin air then. And suddenly we heard clapping from behind of us.

All three of us turned, to come face to face with a Noah, that's for sure. Suddenly akumas started to attack Tewaku, keeping her busy. While Kanda and my attention was on the Noah before us.

"Great aim, Noah of Pain. I've come to get you, and you too, Yu Kanda." He smirked at us.

Kanda stood in front of me, pointing mugen at him and questioned him, "Who are you?"

"I'm the fifth apostle, Wisely. Your mind will be needed Yu Kanda. I'm sure you know the name Alma, don't you?" the moment he finished that sentence, I noticed Kanda's body stiffened slightly.

Suddenly both Kanda and I were engulfed by darkness. My head started to hurt badly, it was like as if something is inside it wrecking my brain system. And then everything went black.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

"That's nice." I said while using my ability choose to cut off that annoying third exorcist's arms.

"Long time no see, boy." I smirked at Allen. The scars that Allen had given me during our very last battle still hurts me ever so. Holding onto the third exorcist's head, the one which I cut off his arms I continued, "Well, it's not like we're having a serious business to deal with you actually. We're just hunting for exorcists, the usual." I smirked as Allen gritted his teeth and muttered my name out, "Tyki."

Suddenly the other third exorcist threw an explosive… talisman or whatever that was…. IT JUST LOOKED LIKE PAPER TO ME, and it exploded, allowing them to escape.

"Let's go. They went into the underground cave." Muttered Desires. With that, we created some portals to transport us there.

Sure enough when we got closer to them, one of the third exorcist were talking about what and how the third exorcists plan works. Desires got a little impatient, and came out of the wall just behind the third exorcist that I sliced off his arms. I rolled my eyes as the other third exorcist tried to help him as I plunged my hand, using my ability into his chest. While Mercym did a full kick on Allen.

"I'll tell you who will end you… *whispers a name*" Desires muttered to the third exorcist before using his ability to cut off his limbs.

"Leave my comrade alone!" as I removed my hand from the third exorcist who still had his arms with him, leaving him injured. I then quickly turned and defended myself from Allen's kick. "Tch." Was all I muttered, and I started to fight the boy once again.

"Oi Tyki. Remember to be on time. I'm bringing this one with me." Shouted Desires as he placed the third exorcist that he had cut the limbs off into a coffin like thing, and went through a portal.

The other third exorcist tried to chase after, but Mercym engaged with him in a fight.

"Boy. Why not you just join us already, instead of bringing such pain to your friends?" I cheekily asked while fighting Allen. He glared at me as he withdrew his sword and swung at me, shouting "You think I'm crazy?!" and he suddenly sent a kick into my stomach. The impact of the kick actually made my necklace flew out from behind my uniform, but still hanging around my neck.

Allen eyes widened and stopped his attacks, muttering, "That necklace… It's the same as – oof!" Before I let him finished, I sent him flying with my dark matter beams. Panting slightly, I kept the necklace back into my uniform, muttering, "Nobody is allowed to see it… Before I finally find her again."

* * *

 **Your POV**

When I could finally see, I realised I was lying on a clear glass on the floor, just beside Kanda. I peered down through the glass and realised I was staring at a body. I felt disgusted, and felt like throwing up right then. My body wouldn't move; it was like as if I was brain dead. I heard a snap of a fingers and suddenly my body was back with me. I got up slowly, and so did Kanda. I looked around and noticed that we're at the North Americal Branch. At the sides of the room were hostages, and I spotted Lvellie, Renny, Zu Mei Chang, Bak Chang, Johnny, Reever, Legory and Mark. They couldn't move nor speak.

"Ah, you're awake." I heard a voice not very far away. I turned to take a look, and noticed another Noah sitting on a coffin like thing. He smirked at me and greeted me, "A pleasure to finally meet you [name]. I'm Desires." I looked at him in a rather blur state, and Desires blinked a few times before turning to Wisely who was seated just in front of both Kanda and I, "You didn't damage her brain did you? If you did, I highly doubt he will be happy about it." He asked Wisely.

"I wouldn't dare to…" muttered Wisely, and I wondered who was the 'he' that Desires was talking about. "Anyway, Yu Kanda here will be helping us in awakening Alma Karma… Yes, even an evil eye can't peek into the mind of Alma Karma, that's why I have Yu Kanda's assistance." It was like as if he was reading someone's mind and answering them out loud.

I looked around, and noticed that the hostages face paled tremendously. I called out to Kanda, and he didn't respond to me. What was this bakanda trying to do in this situation?!

"Hehehe. We've been waiting for you, [name]. He will also be pleased to see you." I turned around, and came face to face with the Earl. I trembled a little before my head started to hurt. Scenes started to play before my eyes, and my head was pounding. What was this feeling? It feels like as if I'm supposed to go with them.

"Who… Is this 'he' that you guys… have been talking about?" I asked in between breaths, trying to control the pain within my head. The Earl just smirked at me, and stood up shouting, "Now, the time has come! Let's bring the judgement dawn to Alma Karma!" and all of a sudden he turned into a rooster, clucking… Really… A rooster…

"Hold on Lord Millennium! We still don't have all the guests here yet!" announced Desires. All of a sudden the floor from below him was glowing, "Eh?! He's coming from below me?!" Desires shouted, and he was suddenly seen flying to a side with the coffin like thing. The Earl, being too close to where Desires was, also flew to a side.

"Give me back my comrade!" that voice… It definitely belonged to Allen. He had entered through a portal with another Noah and they both flew up to the ceiling.

"Allen!" Johnny cried out. He could finally speak.

"Here comes the pain in my neck… Allen Walker!" the Earl announced.

"Move! Move!" shouted the Noah as both he and Allen descended from the top. They ended up landing and squishing the Earl instead. "I did tell you to move, didn't I? Lord Millennium…" said Noah spoke. "E-Earl?!" stuttered Allen, and he looked around and his eyes locked contact with me.

"[name]!" he shouted my name out, and I could visibly see the Noah that he had come with, his eyes widened at the name and he looked at me. Pain shot through me again, and this time round I bent over, which stopped the Noah from being able to take a look at my face.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

"[name]!" the boy shouted towards the exorcist girl who was seated on the floor in front of Wisely. That name… I quickly turned to take a look to see if it was really her, but I couldn't get a clear look of her face, since the bottom half of her face was covered with a mask, and that she bent down in pain.

"Tch." I muttered, not believing that it was her. She was just another girl with the same name as her; I assumed. "Welcome, Allen Walker." I said out, as he looked around to take a look at the hostages. My brother, Desires then spoke up, "For your information, everybody in this area is under my control, Desires. So if you try anything funny… I'll do the same thing that I did to your third exorcist here." He then brought out the third exorcist that he was carrying in the coffin.

"Where's Madarao…" muttered the third exorcist, I chuckled and replied him, "He's busy with Mercym." And he spat on to the floor. Without realising that the Earl had grabbed Allen by the neck and pinned him to the floor, their conversation going on for who knows how long.

"That's right… I wanted to tell you…. That I'm back." Allen's voice changed all of a sudden, as his hand went up to touch the Earl's cheek. The fourteenth had taken over Allen then… I paled a little at that action, and turned my attention back to the girl who was still on the floor in pain.

"I thought you will come for me, Brother… This time round, I'll kill you. I'll kill you and become the Millennium Earl!" the fourteenth threatened the Earl. My attention snapped back to the boy. What rubbish was he talking about?

"Is that your wish… Fourteenth." The Earl asked, and all of a sudden Allen came back. He started to struggle shouting out a no, and he spat out blood onto the floor. All of a sudden he heads butted the Earl. I raised an eyebrow at that scene, and stifled a snicker.

"Listen, Earl. And you too the Fourteenth wherever you are inside of me. DON'T DRAG ME INTO YOUR STUPID BROTHERS QUARREL, IT'S ANNOYING. I'M AN EXORCIST. I'M ALLEN WALKER." He shouted. Wisely snickered at him and spoke to Road who was in her doll form, sitting on his shoulder.

"Ah Road… That kid is interesting. What?! Lord Millennium!" he shouted all of a sudden when Road got snatched off. The one who snatched her off rushed towards the Earl and swung his sword at him, that pesky swordsman. I blocked the attack with my arm as he let out a "tch", and ran the other direction.

"Ah, my Road! Why did you let him snatch her so easily Wisely?!" my brother shouted, and Wisely merely replied with a, "I'm not a fighter you know." Allen had gotten up and kicked the coffin up, sending Desires up into the air as well as he helped his fellow third exorcist up. "Are you alright, Tokusa?!" which my brother stupidly replied, "No no no, I'm not alright!" which then Allen told him to shut his mouth as he wasn't asking him. I snickered at that.

The boy and swordsman was having a small bicker as the swordsman took the ribbon off of Road to tie his hair up. You snatched her just to get that ribbon? Really? I rolled my eyes at that.

* * *

/ After Alma Karma awakens as an Akuma \\\

 **Your POV**

I stood up, my body was still in pain as Kanda was fighting against Alma and Allen was busy with the third exorcist, Tokusa. I staggered a little, and all of a sudden my skin colour changed to that of a Noah, and then it went back to my original colour.

"Tyki. Bring her to us." Was what I heard, and all of a sudden a Noah appeared before me. I stared at him dumbfounded, and when he reached out to grab me, I suddenly felt something pierce through the sides of me. I looked down, it was mugen. Turning to look behind, I saw Kanda, he was being controlled. I looked up to the rest of the Noahs who were standing at the top, and saw Desires with his hands out. He was controlling Kanda, and when he let go, Kanda quickly took out mugen from me as I fell forward into the Noah's arms, and I pushed him away instead, ending up on the floor. My necklace flew out from my uniform, but still hung around my neck.

"[name]!" I heard both Kanda and Allen call out to me.

Inside of me was a mess, there was this dark cloud surrounding me, engulfing me. Bringing in tons of memories into my mind. I tried to fight back, but due to the cut from mugen, the Noah side of me was completely awakened. I struggled, and inside of me I saw my innocence. I tried to reach out to it, but the moment I touched it… It was destroyed… My innocence was destroyed by my own hands…

I opened my eyes. I was inside of my mind, holding onto the hand of someone. I looked up, it was the Noah of Pain, in Noah form. She smiled at me as she took both my hands, and spoke, "It's about time. They need you [name]." I was still in shock of my innocence being destroyed, that I didn't realise I was merging together with the Noah of Pain's memories…

I became the Noah of Pain.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

The exorcist girl was a Noah too? I thought it was only Allen Walker. I saw her body floating up into the air as she raised her right hand up, and dark matter started to form a sphere around her. The area around her exploded, and her body started to fall to the ground, which I then rushed forward to catch her before she hits it.

I brought her up to where the Earl and the others were standing, and stood with them. The Earl was jumping up and down, shouting "Thank you Yu Kanda! She has fully awakened, and so has the fourteenth!" the fourteenth? Awakened?

"Lord Millennium. Do you mind explaining to me about this girl?" I asked in a rather agitated voice, and looked down at the girl I was carrying. That's when I noticed that a necklace was around her neck, and the necklace… Was the exact same one that I've given [name].

"This is too good to be true…" I muttered to myself, not knowing that the other Noahs were smirking at me. I opened up the locket, and sure enough, it was the same photo as mine. I quickly pulled down the mask that was covering the girl's face, and was staring back in shock.

/ after the fight was put on hold \\\

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The Earl had opened a gate to the new ark, as he was having his last words with Allen, the other Noahs walked through the gate to the new ark. Tyki especially was holding on to [name] tightly, as if she might disappear into thin air if he lets go of her.


	5. Bliss

**Tyki's POV**

I walked through the gate that led to our home, holding [name] close to my chest. I could feel my heartbeat increasing, I couldn't believe what I'm seeing and holding, but it was true. Everything was real. After 10 years of being separated from her, she's finally back here with me in my arms.

[name] made a little noise in my arms, but she didn't wake up yet. I leaned down a little and planted a kiss on her forehead, which Road started to 'aww' about. I rolled my eyes at her reaction as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"Tyki-pet, [name]'s room is just opposite of yours." The Earl cheerfully informed me. I smiled a little at what he had said, just like old times. Our rooms were always opposite of each other. When I got to her room, it was rather empty. Just a bed in the middle, and all the other necessities, unlike mine I guess. Since I've been living here for quite some time already.

I placed [name] on the bed, and covered her as I saw her shiver slightly. Assuming she was cold. Brushing her fringe away from her face, I took a good look at her. She was still beautiful, her features much more defined now and her long hair. She was much taller now, and she was around my shoulder height. I noticed it when she was standing up after being in a lot of pain back at the Order.

I got up and stretched. Headed back to my room to take a quick shower and to change into some comfortable clothes. I let the warm shower run down my skin as I thought about [name]. How much I've missed her all these years, and the things I want to say to her. I got out of the shower, and quickly dried myself, putting on a set of comfortable clothes from my wardrobe.

Before shutting it, I grabbed the presents that have been gift wrapped. I've missed her birthday nine times in total, and I've always gotten presents for her despite knowing that I might not be able to give it to her. Road always asks me why am I buying presents and not giving it to anybody, which I simply just ignored. I walked passed the mirror in my room, and noticed I was still in my Noah form. I reverted back to my human form, skin colour changing to a fair skin tone.

I headed back to [name]'s room, and quickly rushed in when I heard screams from it. I rushed to her side, dropping the presents by the side of the bed and held her hands tight. She was in a lot of pain, I could tell, and it was hurting me somehow.

"Don't worry [name]… I'm here with you now…" I whispered to her as I rubbed the back of her knuckles with my hand. She calmed down, and continued to sleep.

"Uncle Tyki…" I winced slightly at the word 'uncle' and turned to face Wisely who was standing at the door with Road. I gave a sigh, knowing that my brother has some affairs that needed me to be there to seduce some ladies. I gave a small kiss on [name]'s cheek before getting up and heading over back to my room to get dressed. Knowing that both Wisely and Road will be taking care of [name] for me for the time being.

* * *

 **Your POV**

I was still in my mind, merging together with the Noah of Pain. When we finally merged together, she told me everything that has happened from the very beginning. I was in a whole lot of pain, I screamed as the memories kept entering my very mind. "Don't worry [name]… I'm here with you now…" I heard his voice, and all the pain seems to stopped at once. Which then the Noah of Pain finally said, "It's time for you to wake up, little Noah." She smiled at me before disappearing.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, and was greeted with darkness at first. Soon light started to shine through those darkness, and I noticed two faces staring down at me. The Noah of Dreams, Road and the Noah of Wisdom, Wisely. I tried to move a little, but pain shot through my entire body. Road placed her hands on my shoulder, telling me to lay still while she and Wisely helped me up.

"Should we inform him?" Wisely asked Road, which she replied with a shaking of her head and saying, "What if he rushes back all of a sudden? Although it has been a good 3 hours ever since he left to help with the affairs." Wisely chuckled a little, and then the both of them looked towards me.

The Earl entered the room all of a sudden in his human form, and he smiled at me before speaking, "Welcome back [name]." which surprisingly I didn't felt hatred or anger towards any of them. I felt… Happiness and love… I smiled up to him, and gave him a slight nod.

"Dinner will be at 7pm! Road, get her something to wear after she has showered." The Earl instructed Road as he left. Road got up and left the room, coming back with a simple white dress, just like the one she was wearing. She smiled at me and helped me to the bathroom. Wisely tried to enter the bathroom too, which ended up with Road slamming the door right into his face, hitting his nose. I chuckled a little at that scene as it reminded me of Tyki and I.

I still didn't have any idea that Tyki and I had reunited.

Road helped me with the shower, washing my hair for me and cleaning my body, since I was still in a lot of pain. We both heard the door to the room opened, and a voice came about, "Road's helping her with showering?" which we heard Wisely replying with a 'yes'. Road smirked a little and told me, "He's back already." Which I gave her a questioning look as who the 'he' was. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to smirk while she dried my body, and helped me with putting on my clothes. The dress she had gotten for me fitted nicely onto my body, it wasn't too short nor too long as well.

She stepped out of the bathroom first, before helping me out. When my body fully stepped out of the bathroom, I looked up. My eyes widened at the man before me.

Clad in a simple white t-shirt and denim jeans was Tyki. My Tyki. He smiled at me wide before walking over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. I winced slightly as my body was still in pain, which he loosens his grip on me. "You're really here… I heard your voice…" I sobbed into his chest. He patted my head as he hugged me, "I'm so sorry… For leaving you for so long [name]." I pushed him away, he stared at me in shock.

I grabbed a pillow from my bed and started to hit him with it, "Ten years, Tyki. TEN YEARS. AND THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME?!" I hurled all my questions at him as I hit him. Road tried to stop me as she knew my body was still in pain, and I finally did. Tyki just laughed at me when I stopped. He knew I wasn't really mad. Pft.

He got up from the floor as Wisely made himself comfortable on my bed. He walked towards me again and hugged me, kissing my forehead. I made a little noise before hugging him back. Damn it.

Road then dragged Wisely out of my room after informing Tyki that dinner is going to be at 7pm, and told us not to be late.

I sat on my bed as I dried my hair with a towel, which Tyki then took from me and helped me to dry my hair. We sat in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. I then noticed the presents on the floor, and I pointed at them, not knowing that I had the ability to move things if I wanted them to. The first box flew towards me and landed on my lap, and I stared at it in shock, which Tyki snickered at as he continued to dry my hair. I opened the gift, and was rather surprised to find a dress that was black in colour. I stood up with Tyki's help as I moved towards the mirror to take a look, it looked like it would fit me well though.

"You still have eight more presents to open, [name]." Tyki whispered into my ear. I hit him in the stomach before heading back to open the rest of the stomach. He winced slightly before coming over to my side, grinning.

The presents consist of a deck of poker cards that had promises on each card, except that one card was missing. A bracelet with my name on it, a little photobook that consist of Tyki's photos. I looked at him as I flipped through the photobook, since when was he that vain?! A pair of flats that fitted me perfectly, a bottle of perfume, a photo frame that had a collage of photos of us together, a little soft toy. The last present got me blushing a little, it was a set of lingerie. I stared at Tyki who had his hands up, defending himself from anything. I made no comments before keeping all the presents into my wardrobe, except for the photo frame and soft toy. Setting the photo frame on the night table beside my bed, and the soft toy onto my bed.

Tyki then grabbed hold of my hands, and made me sit on the bed beside him. He started to tell me everything that has happened ever since his disappearance, and I too, told him everything that has happened in my life.

* * *

 **Lenalee's POV**

"It can't be… We really lost [name]…." I spoke to myself as Hevlaska stated that [name]'s innocence has been destroyed already.

"Allen too… Allen…" I started to tremble with fear.

"Lenalee, you should go and rest in your room." My brother held my shoulder tightly, he too was trembling with fear and disbelief.

* * *

 **Your POV**

"It's close to 7pm already [name]." Tyki informed me while he was brushing my hair. I nodded slightly before getting up and following him out of the room towards the dining hall. Tyki grabbed hold of my hand, guiding me through the hallway, which he looked at me and smiled before pulling me along with him.

"By the way, you look beautiful in that dress." He complimented me, and a blush appeared on my cheeks, which he laughed at.

We soon entered the dining hall, where the other Noahs were waiting for us. Tyki made me sit beside him at the table, and we all turned to look at the Earl.

"Today calls for a celebration! Our dearest Noah of Pain has returned to us. Let us welcome her back." The Earl called out as everybody raised their glasses and all of them looked at me, smiling.

"Welcome back, [name]!" and I couldn't help but smile at their warmth. Food was then served, and everybody started to eat. I poked at the disgusting things that were on my plate, vegetables. I hated vegetables. Tyki laughed at my actions as he took away the vegetables from my plate, putting it onto his and eating them for me. I started to smile like a little kid, and started to eat.

Tryde was sitting at the other side of me, and he gave me a portion of his steak to me, saying that since I didn't eat vegetables, I definitely wouldn't be full. I sensed a little vinegar from Tyki, and I turned to look at him, and sure enough he was glaring daggers at Tryde, and I saw Tryde visibly paled.

I laughed a little, and patted Tyki on the thigh, telling him to eat instead of glaring at people, which he eventually stopped and continued to eat. I thanked Tryde for his portion of food, and continued to eat. Apparently, the peace didn't last. Bondom; Devit and Jasdero started to bicker with Wisely and Sheril. They started to throw the food around, and a food fight started.

A piece of cake flew and smacked Tryde right in the face, which in the end got him to join in the food fight, while Tyki… Trying his best to remain in his seat, but eventually couldn't, started to join in as well. I sighed as the boys in the Noah Family were having loads of fun with the food fight.

"Lord Millennium!" shouted Wisely when he realised the moment he dodged the pie that Devit had threw at him, it was headed straight for the Earl. Realising the situation everybody is in, I quickly used my ability to stop the pie just in time before it even touched the nose of the Earl.

Everybody heaved a sigh of relief at the floating pie. I sighed, and flung the pie towards Tyki. Hitting him right in the face. His eyes widened as the rest of the Noah Family, including the Earl and Road laughed at him. He smirked at me and picked up another pie and hurled it towards my direction. Apparently he forgot about my ability, and I flung the same pie back into his face, which he ended up falling over the table and landing onto the floor.

"You're playing dirty, [name]!" he shouted as he got up from the floor, which I just smirked and shot him back down with, "There wasn't any rules in the first place Tyki~" I said it playfully. And suddenly a piece of pie was smashed into my face. My eyes widened, and I stared in shock at the tray that was in front of me, on a hand. I looked at who the hand belonged to, and I realised it was Road. She giggled before running away from me as I lifted a few pies with my ability and hurled it at her. Without realising that I accidentally hurled one at the Earl, and it landed right smack into his face.

Everybody stopped what they were doing as the tray slid down from the Earl's face. He wasn't smiling like his usual self, he was expressionless. He then smirked, and lifted up a piece of cake before smacking it right into the face of Sheril. He laughed hysterically, and everybody paled a little. Then suddenly a piece of cake was smashed into my face, and I heard Tyki's laugh. Knowing that it was definitely him, I grabbed a plate that had an entire cake on it, and chased him around the dining hall, while the food fight resumed.

I walked back to my room, hugging myself tightly as I was drenched thanks to the boys in the Noah Family. We were cleaning the dining hall together, and suddenly they decided to have a water fight, thanks to the twins.

I sneezed, and I suddenly felt my body getting warmer, and I realised Tyki had placed his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to his body. That's when I realised he was topless. My eyes ran down his body, and I saw his abs and scars. Wincing a little, I remembered that Tyki had told me the scars were left by Allen after he had been pierced by his innocence.

Tyki brought me to my room, and I quickly head over to my wardrobe while he stood at the door, leaning against the sides, watching me the entire time.

"You're enjoying the view aren't you, Tyki?" I asked, since he had been staring at me for so long. He blushed slightly and kept quiet. That's when I realised that I was wearing white, and now that it's wet, it revealed my undergarments! I quickly took a towel and covered myself shouting at Tyki to get out, which he didn't move at all. I groaned as I continued to find clothes, which I then also realised that I didn't have any clothes at all. I tilt my head back and let out a loud sigh.

Suddenly Tyki came deeper into my room, and handed me three of his own shirts. They were big for me, so it will definitely become some sort of a dress. "Put those on instead, I'll bring you shopping tomorrow." He said before turning to head back to his room. I sighed as I headed for a shower again, and came out wearing Tyki's shirt. Sure enough it covered till my knees.

* * *

I lay in bed, tossed and turned. I was beyond exhaustion, but something kept me awake. I got up instead, deciding to head out for a walk around the ark instead. I walked through the hallways, pass the dining hall. I ended up in the garden of the ark, there was a pond there, and I noticed someone was squatting at the side of it. Or rather something. It had tentacles moving about and was trashing it into the water, grabbing fishes out of it.

I walked a little closer to it, and I stepped onto a twig, snapping it with my weight. The something turned towards me, and immediately its' tentacles wrapped around me, tightening its' grip on me, and dragging me closer to it. I had a hard time breathing with the death grip it had on me.

It suddenly loosened its grip on me, and brought me closer to its face. It had a mask on, and only its mouth was exposed. It licked my cheek, and it tried to speak, "[name]…?" it muttered my name in a gibberish manner, which I just nodded to. It set me down and pulled me onto his lap. He then started to pat my head with one of its tentacles, tugging the ends of it playfully.

I looked around and noticed that there were fish bones on the side of the pond, and it looked like Koi fishes. I stared at it and wondered, and suddenly the creature muttered, "J-J-Jo-yd." it was like as if it was telling me his name. I repeated, "Joyd?" it grunted as confirmation. Suddenly it started to transform, and a black light engulf around it. Joyd stood up, ending up letting me slide into the pond instead. What the hell.

After the black light went away, there stood Tyki, topless. He stared at me, and I stared up at him, which he then finally said, "Ah… I'm sorry. Joyd loves to fish, just like me." He sheepishly apologised as he helped me out of the pond. "Yeah, I realised that. And he also has a bad habit like you, eating fishes raw." I rolled my eyes as I walk pass Tyki.

Tyki laughed as he ran to catch up with me. I was cold, this was going to be the third time I'm going to be taking a shower within a day again. This time round Tyki waited for me to shower finish and change into a fresh new shirt of his.

When I got out of the shower, I saw him fast asleep on my bed. Smiling a little at the cute scene before me, I pulled the covers over him and headed over to my dressing table to dry my hair.

* * *

 **Lenalee's POV**

I picked up the photo frame in [name]'s room. It was a photo of all of us; Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Krory and me. I hugged it tightly to my chest, crying as I laid down on her bed. I still couldn't believe that [name] was no longer one of us, and that she's a Noah.

I cried myself to sleep that very first night.


	6. Running Away

**Tyki's POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me, and when I opened my eyes I was greeted by Tryde's glare. I got up feeling confused, and then he finally opened his mouth and asked, "What do you think you're doing in the same bed as [name]?" That's when I turned to look to my side, and sure enough [name] was sleeping soundly beside me. Crap, I had fallen asleep while waiting for her to shower finish.

"I can explain!" I quickly stammered out, but Tryde pulled me by the ear since I didn't have a shirt on, and through the door towards the hallway, which I noticed Mercym and Feedler were standing by. Before we could totally leave [name]'s room, she woke up.

"Tyki…? Where are you going Tyki…" she muttered as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. The shirt that I had lent her was exposing one of her bare shoulders, indicating that it was too big for her. Then I looked up at Tryde who faced the opposite direction of [name], with a small blush on his face. I glared a little, before my attention was broken by Mercym's voice.

"[name], get back to bed. It's only 2am in the morning." Mercym said while pushing her back onto her bed and covering her with the blanket. She then drifted off to sleep once again, poor lady, she was definitely beyond exhaustion.

"Joyd." I stiffened by the way that Tryde called me. He then continued to drag me out of the room towards the Earl's room.

"Tyki… He has appeared already." Road immediately informed me, and knowing who she was referring to, I changed into my Noah form and followed her through the door she has created, which led to where Allen Walker was.

Before the door shut, I called out to Tryde, "Oi Tryde! Bring [name] out for shopping will you? She doesn't have any clothes." And then the door closed.

* * *

 **Your POV**

I woke up when someone splashed water onto my face. Sitting up and rubbing the water away from my eyes, I heard the twins' laughter. Damn them. I took a towel and left my room, while cleaning my face and hair searching for the twins.

When I turned a corner, I saw the twins being held by the collars of their shirt by Tryde. They muttered a loud sorry towards me before Tryde actually let them go. Tryde walked over towards me, and that's when I noticed he was in casual clothing. A simple black t-shirt with black jeans that hugged his calves.

"Where's Tyki?" I asked him as he came closer to me, which he replied with a "On a mission with Road." I just oh-ed and continued to dry my hair. I had enough of showering last night, three times within a day.

"Go get changed. Tyki told me to bring you out shopping." He said to me in a cool manner, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tyki asked you?! OF ALL PEOPLE?!" I asked in a shock manner. Tryde hated shopping, that's the thing. HE HATES SHOPPING. He shrugged his shoulders and told me to get change once again, since I still hadn't had breakfast. I let out a loud sigh as I headed back to my room to change.

Pulling out the dress that Tyki had gotten me for one of my birthdays, and slipping on the black flats that he also gotten for me for one of my birthdays. I did my hair, letting it loose instead of tying it in a ponytail, and then I left my room and headed for the dining hall. I was extremely hungry.

I entered the dining hall, and was greeted by the rest of the Noahs who were in the middle of having their breakfast. I greeted them back cheerfully and settled myself at the seat I had taken the previous night, which was beside Tryde. I looked around, and noticed the only Noahs that were missing were both Road and Tyki.

"[name], you look beautiful in that dress." The Earl complimented me, which I responded with a slight nod of my head, and started to eat my breakfast. I glared hard at the lettuce and tomatoes that existed on my plate, and suddenly a fork came over to my plate and took away the lettuce and tomatoes. I turned to look, it was Tryde who had gotten rid of the vegetables. He didn't say a word to me.

Smiling like a kid again, I started to eat my breakfast. Breakfast was over in a matter of minutes, and then Tryde brought me out of the ark to go shopping. The Earl had opened a gate for us which led to Tokyo, Japan.

After 15 minutes of trying to find out way around Tokyo, we finally, or rather I finally started to shop. I looked around the stores and actually managed to find clothes that I actually really like. I had spent about 30 minutes in every store, and apparently I believe Tryde was getting a little restless.

But I soon convinced him to join me in shopping, pushing him clothes that I see which might fit him and stuff, which he reluctantly complies to my requests after I gave him a smile that meant something else.

In the end we had fun, he started to choose outfits for me while I did the same for him.

We had lunch at a local restaurant nearby before heading back to the ark. While we were eating, I couldn't help but feel that someone was staring at me from behind. I kept looking around, but in the end all I saw was the back of people. Shaking my head, I continued to eat. Tryde must have noticed as he kept looking around for any suspicious people.

Tryde then said he needed to go to the toilet after he had paid the bill, which then I told him I'll wait for him outside of the restaurant since we were about to head home anyway.

I was left alone, and after a little while, someone grabbed me by the arm and I snapped my head to direction and glared. It was a stranger, and I definitely have no idea who he was.

"Hello there my lady. Would you like to join me?" the stranger even lifted up a rose towards me. I tried my best to get my arm out of his grip, but he held on even tighter. "Do you mind letting me go?" I asked in a rather polite manner for I didn't want trouble to arise. His reply was that his hold on me tightened even more, and I winced in pain.

Suddenly the hold on my arm was no longer there, and the stranger was sent crashing into a window of one of the shops. "A little warning sir. Do not touch her." Was a threat that came from a familiar voice, Tryde.

I winced slightly as he grabbed hold of the same arm that the stranger had gripped, and pulled me along with him back to the gate where the Earl had opened for us. He pulled me right through it, and only finally letting go of my arm when we were safely inside of the ark.

"Let me see your arm." He immediately pulled my arm up to his eye level to inspect the bruise that has formed. He muttered, "How am I supposed to answer Tyki about this…" as he started to rub the bruise, which I winced.

"Answer to me what?" and Tryde stiffened all of a sudden. I felt my waist being tugged, and my body was pulled against a body, and arms wrapped around my waist, in the form of a back hug. Tyki was back from his mission. He looked down on my arm, and noticed the bruise, and he immediately gave off an extremely murderous aura. Tryde paled slightly as he explained the situation to him, and I had a hard time calming him down.

I headed back to my room and placed down the shopping bags while Tyki stood at the door and ranted on and on about what had happened. He was really acting like a kid, I swear. I started to get a little annoyed with him as I started to pack the clothes into my wardrobe.

"What if Tryde didn't manage to make it back in time –," I cut him off.

"Tyki! Why are you being such a worrywart now?! It's over already, I'm here. I'm here with you, what is wrong with you?!" I shouted, losing my patience with him. I didn't expect him to actually answer me back, I thought he would have backed down.

"Because the lady I love was in danger. Because anything could have happened!" he shouted at me. I was terrified and shock at the same time. This was the very first time Tyki got mad at me, and he actually confessed to me. He walked towards me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't afford to lose you again. I love you too much to let you go. And now that you're by my side, I'll protect you." He whispered into my ear, and then I felt a pressure on my lips.

Tyki was kissing me. It was a kissed filled with love and affection. My legs felt weak, and my face felt like it was on fire. My heartbeat sped up, and then he pulled away, and played with my hair, "I love you, [name]." he loves me. Something inside of me clicked. It was the same feeling I had for him while searching for him for ten years. Love. I was in love with Tyki ever since, but I was too young to even know back then. But now I do.

"I love you too, Tyki." I said it with tears in my eyes and a smile upon my face. I finally felt lighter, after carrying all these feelings for the past few years. Tyki pulled me into a tight hug, and kissed my forehead before he rested his chin on the top of my head.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

I rested my chin on top of [name]'s head. I let out a little sigh, feeling so much better after releasing all the feelings that I've kept within me for so long. And now, [name] is officially mine.

"[name]." I called out her name, which she replied with a small 'hm'. I had to make sure she won't disappear. I had to make sure that nothing will happen to her.

"Please stay by my side." I muttered. A little shy, as I wasn't used to saying such things. Sure, I did seduce other women for the sake of my brother, but I was never honest with them. I never liked them. Whenever I was out at the dinner parties that my brother had held, I always find myself comparing the women to [name].

"Tyki… I've spent all these times waiting and searching for you. Why would I leave?" she said in a playful manner. She hugged me tighter, and I winced. She immediately let go of me and stared at me with questioning eyes. With a sigh, she removed my shirt and saw the new scars that were given to be my none other than Apocryphos. The moment she touched my scars, she felt pain shot through her body.

* * *

 **Your POV**

Tyki's battle memories entered my mind as I touched his new scars. The pain and everything stayed inside of me, causing me to feel the exact same pain that Tyki had felt when he battled Apocryphos. I bent down in pain, but it only lasted a few seconds. Tyki carried me up and placed me on the bed as I was panting heavily. Trying my best to regain a steady breather. He patted my head as he cleaned my face with a cloth that was hanging at the side of the table.

I felt extremely tired all of a sudden, and allowed myself to drift off to a heavy sleep.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

I patted [name]'s head as she drifted off to a slumber, knowing that she felt exhausted after experiencing what I had went through. I felt heartache though, seeing her go through the pain and suffering that I had went through.

"But she has no choice, she is the Noah of Pain." I heard a voice, coming from the entrance of her room. I looked up to acknowledge Wisely's presence. He walked over towards the bed, and settled himself at the edge of it on the other side. He looked down at his knees, not making any eye contact with me and continued, "Lord Millennium told us to not rush her into fighting. He said she isn't used to her abilities yet, since she's a former exorcist. This is just the beginning, when the time comes she will know when to step up…" his voice trailed off into a whisper, and I looked at him with a weird look. His emotions then exploded.

"I don't get it. Why am I so worried about her even though she has joined us not long ago?! The way I saw her body shot up in pain at the last battle, the way she joined in the fun with us. It's like she just entered our lives and made such a big impact all of a sudden!" Wisely held his head in his hands as he tried his best to control himself.

"That's because she knows how we all feel. When we're fight, and got injured, she knows it instantly, and she shows care and concern. [name] has known all of your pains and sufferings, she touching our scars is different ability. Her ability to 'touch' is to relieve the pain that we are suffering from. Her ability to 'interfere' allows her to know every single memory of the person she is using it on." Another voice came, and both Wisely and I looked up. The Earl.

When the Earl came closer to the bed, that's when I noticed the rest of the Noahs except road were already in the room, looking at [name]. The Earl then raised his hands, and a black ball appeared just above the bed, playing a short video. It was [name] during this morning. She tossed and turned in bed, screaming in pain and holding her chest tightly. Then it stopped after a little while, before it started again.

"It happened around the time Tyki was battling Apocryphos." The Earl continued, and all of us turned towards the extremely loud scream that was heard from the recording. [name] was up and holding her head tightly, "Road…" was what came out from her mouth. Hearing her say Road's name, I had a feeling that she felt the pain which Road felt when Apocryphos slightly damaged her Noah memory, making her have to rest now.

"No wonder she didn't look so lively at breakfast today," muttered Wisely who had his hands balled in fists. The Earl patted him on the head and remained silent.

* * *

 **Your POV**

I was standing in the middle of a room, looking around me. I was surrounded by bookshelves that had the other Noahs' names on it. I was a little confused, and didn't realise that the Noah side of me was just beside me, giving me a little jump scare.

I made a little face as she laughed at me, and took my hand in hers, pulling me closer to the shelves. She then grabbed a book from the shelf that had Road's name on it, and she placed my hand on one of the pages. Light started to glow, and then it stopped glowing. She removed my hand, and there on the book was printed the pain and suffering that I had felt from Road.

"This is the place for you to clear the pain and sufferings you're feeling from you yourself, and also the other Noahs as well. That way you wouldn't be mixing your own feelings with theirs, and you wouldn't be holding in too much." She smiled as she let go of my hand, and disappeared from my sight.

I then proceeded to grab a book from the shelf that has Tyki's name on it, and placed my hand on an empty page. My hand glowed, and the words started to be written on the pages. It stopped glowing then, and I removed my hand, quickly putting back the book into the shelf and walked back to the middle of the room.

* * *

I made a little noise before slowly opening my eyes. I came face to face with a very worried looking Tyki. I tilted my head to the other side, and spotted Wisely at the foot of my bed. I sat up slightly, and noticed the other Noahs were in my room, for who knows whatever reason it was.

"What are you all doing in my room?" I asked as I rubbed away the sleep in my eyes. I suddenly felt my arm being grabbed tightly, and was dragged out of my room. "Hey, what gives!" I shouted, unclear of who it was who dragged me as my eyes hasn't fully opened yet.

"Sheril! Let her go!" I heard Tyki's voice, and when I fully opened my eyes, I saw Sheril dragging me down the hallway into an extremely dark room. I couldn't hear Tyki anymore, I couldn't hear anybody else except for Sheril's breathing. He then transported me to somewhere else in the ark, and when the smoke cleared, I covered my mouth to prevent myself from screaming at the scene in front of me.

"Oi Sheril! What are you doing-." Tyki stopped in his speech as his entire body walked through the wall of the room that I was inside with, and saw my terrified look. I stood in front of _them_ , shaking uncontrollably. Seeing _him_ being tied to the chair, and looking half-dead with blood dripping from his mouth and forehead.

Lavi…

"*cough* [name]…?" Lavi looked up at me with dull eyes, it's like as if he's going to lose consciousness anytime soon. I didn't dare to go near him; I didn't dare to look at him in the eyes. Tears ran down my cheek as Lavi kept calling out my name. It hurts so much.

Sheril grabbed hold of my arm and brought me closer to Lavi's chest. "I want answers [name]. Do it." He demanded me to use my abilities to get answers from Lavi about the relationship between Road and Allen. Or rather the fourteenth. I hesitated. If my hand touches Lavi, I know he will be in extreme pain, to the point he could die. I didn't want that. I couldn't control all my abilities yet.

"I don't want to!" I tried my best to pull my hand away from Lavi, but Sheril had a tight grip on me. Tyki ran up to Sheril, attempting to stop him from what he was doing to me, but Sheril blasted a beam of dark matter right at Tyki, sending him crashing into the wall. "You have to. It's your job." Was what Sheril whispered into my ear.

"I…Don't… Want… To…." I muttered, and my powers went out of control. A sphere of dark matter formed around me, pushing Sheril out of my way. And then it exploded, sending Lavi and the Old Panda crashing into the wall, along with Sheril and Tyki. When the dust cleared, I quickly ran away.

I ran out of the room through the walls, using my ability; phase. I ran down the hallway, not going back to my room for sure, and ran out of the house that I was in, into the rest of the ark. I randomly ran down the streets, it was dark but I didn't care. The hurt I was holding onto was far worst compared to being in the dark. I ran down a few more streets, and randomly opened a door, not knowing it was a gate leading me to somewhere in the real world.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

"[name]!" I shouted as the dust cleared. I looked around, and she was nowhere to be found. I gritted my teeth as I picked Sheril up by his collar and slammed him into the wall, anger running through my blood, "What the fuck were you trying to do?!" I slammed my question into him.

"Tyki. Let go of him." I heard the Earl's voice, and I reluctantly let go of him. I spat onto the floor and took out my cigarette and lit one up. Inhaling and exhaling the toxic air, trying to calm myself down.

"Where did she go, Wisely?" Tryde's voice came up, and I turned to look at him.

"Eh? How would I know?" he replied with a blur, and that agitated me once again. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up into the air, shouting at him, "WELL, USE YOUR DAMN DEMON EYE AND FIND HER, WISELY. NOW." And Wisely paled, and started to use his demon eye.

"Tyki, just relax." Tryde tried to calm me down, but I was fuming with anger and worry.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

[name] ran as much as she could even though she went through the gate leading to some part of the real world. When she finally stopped, she realised she was lost, she had no idea where she was. She was right in the middle of a festival that was happening, and she just followed the crowd. She felt pain shot up the sole of her feet, and she realised she didn't manage to put on her flats at all. She sighed as she tried to bear with the pain.

She continued to walk, and she was fascinated by the light show that was being put on. She turned and walked backwards, trying to get a better view of the fireworks that were shooting up to the sky and exploding into beautiful patterns.

The moment she turned back to face the front, she bumped into a stranger, ending up with her falling onto her bottom. "Ah, I'm sorry…" she started to apologise, and when she looked up at who she had bumped into, her eyes widen in shock and her mouth was left hanging open.


	7. Parting Ways

**Third Person POV**

[name] stared at the stranger she had bumped into with wide eyes, and an opened mouth. She couldn't find the words to say to the stranger, she couldn't believe it was him. It was both possible, yet impossible at the same time. The stranger himself couldn't believe that it was her as well, after his weakness of not being able to control himself, he thought he would never see her ever again, but there she was. The stranger himself, was none other than Yu Kanda.

* * *

 **Kanda's POV**

"[name]?!" I thought in my head. My body has been reacting so slow lately ever since I recovered from that last battle with Alma. Losing my innocence as well. But bumping into [name] was definitely not part of my list.

I took a good look at her. She looked… Different. Clad in a black dress instead of her usual long skinny jeans and crop shirt. This was a sight that I've never seen before, and she looked extremely ladylike. I didn't know she could pull this off.

I looked at her face then, she has been crying that's for sure. Her eyes were swelled up and red, her face was puffy as well.

"Since when did you become so ugly?" I asked her.

* * *

 **Your POV**

"Since when did you become so ugly?" Kanda asked me. I stared at him in shock before hurling all sorts of profanities at him.

"OH THE NERVE KANDA. WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! HOW CAN YOU ASK SOMEONE THAT WHOM YOU'VE NOT SEEN FOR CLOSE TO A MONTH?! YOU IDIOT RETARDED SOBA-KING, WHOSE HAIR I WANT TO CHOP OFF SO BADLY AND SELL IT OFF FOR MONEY, OR MAYBE BETTER JUST LEAVE YOU HAIR-."

I stopped in the middle of my sentence when he held out his hand towards me. I gave him a glare before accepting his hand, and he pulled me up onto my feet. That's when I noticed that mugen wasn't with him. Seeming to have heard my question somehow, he said "Mugen is back at the Order. So I'm not an exorcist. For now," He whispered the last part.

I didn't ask anymore as we walked down the festival side by side. Kanda has always hated people asking him tons of questions, and I figured that out during my first day at the Order. Lavi had asked him like tons of questions when he came back from his mission, and apparently he chopped some of Lavi's hair off with mugen back then.

How Kanda and I became friends, it was kind of unexpected actually. I remembered that day was a rainy day, and I was stuck with both Lavi and him in the rain. Well, we didn't have an umbrella, and Lavi was being an idiot, stating that he didn't want to get his innocence wet. So we decided to wait for the rain to stop instead, and Lavi started to tell us a lot of stories about how he had pranked Allen when he was showering. How he had switched the jug of plain water in Krory's room with a jug of detergent. How he had ticked off Komui with just speaking about Lenalee, and also how he had become friends with Kanda. Then when he finished his stories, he noticed Kanda was asleep, and he quietly and gently started to braid Kanda's hair. Which I just rolled my eyes at when Kanda woke up, feeling his hair being tugged. He whipped out mugen and hit Lavi hard on the head with it, which Lavi winced and started to whine about how mean Kanda was. I snickered a little before kicking Lavi into a puddle of water, which I had no idea was actually a deep hole in the ground, and Lavi kind of "drowned" in it. Ever since that incident, Kanda treated me the same way as he has treated Lenalee. He listens to me, and doesn't act harshly towards me anymore.

"Oi, [name]!" I snapped out of my zone, and realised Kanda had an angry mark on his forehead, and I paled slightly. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the other Noahs?" I kind of fake laughed at what he had asked, and he 'tch' me in response and said, "Tell me about it later. Looking at the state you're in, you definitely haven't eaten anything." He then dragged me towards a restaurant that was close by.

The restaurant was rather empty, and the people there were extremely friendly even though Kanda had on his resting bitch face still, which I nudged him in the side to get him to smile, and he reluctantly smiled. We were seated by the window, and I was enjoying the view outside. Kanda ordered for me, since I did tell him I'll eat anything that he orders. Apparently when I heard him order in Japanese, I assumed I was in Japan.

And being able to understand Japanese ever since I went on a mission with Kanda, he made me study the language for 3 months straight ever since we went back home.

He had ordered quite a lot of food. He had ordered for me a bowl of udon, while he eat ramen. And a few other side dishes that filled the table, ranging from sushi to meat. I was a little surprised because Kanda doesn't usually eat this much.

When the food arrived, Kanda didn't let me touch them yet. He took my bowl of udon and removed the vegetables from it. Only leaving behind the seaweed and green onions. Then he passed it back to me, and told me to start eating. I smiled a little at Kanda's thoughtfulness. He said he has always noticed that I picked out the vegetables during my meal times with him.

"So… Care to share now?" he asked in between spoons of his soup. Which I gladly told him everything that has happened, but not leaking out any secrets about the Noahs, and he respected that.

"So you ran away, because that weirdo puppet guy tried to force you to hurt the retarded rabbit?" he repeated. Which I just nodded and continued to eat. He 'hm' at me and continued to eat, before asking again, "What about your lover?" which I choked at. I had told him that Tyki confessed to me, and that we're together already.

"I forgot…" I muttered, and stopped eating. Looking down into my bowl of udon, which Kanda then took a piece of meat and placed it inside.

"I'm sure he'll find you soon." He muttered, and continued to eat. Which I just nodded at, and ate slowly. I felt… Lost all of a sudden, after what I did to Tyki. Abandoning him like this. But I didn't dare to go back to the ark, to face Sheril. What if he forces me again?

We continued to eat, in silence instead, and when we were done, Kanda paid for the meal. We continued to walk down the festival. I spotted a hair-tie shop, and went to take a look at it. I spotted a hair-tie that really suited Kanda, and I got it for him, which he reluctantly accepted, saying that he might lose it in a fight or something.

* * *

It was getting dark when we were near the end of the festival, so Kanda and I sat by the river and enjoyed the peaceful night sky above us.

"Kanda, what are your plans?" I asked out of curiosity. He 'hm' me at first, and then thought about it for a little while before answering me with, "I'm going back to the Order." I was shocked by his reply. I thought he wouldn't go back ever again after being set free.

"Oh." Was all I could say to him, and I could actually feel him stiffened beside me. He's going back to be an exorcist again. He's going to be fighting akumas. He's going to be fighting against the Noahs. He's going to be fighting against me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Kanda spoke up.

"It's about time you go already, [name]. The Noah over there has been waiting for you for the past 10 minutes already." He pointed towards a nearby cherry blossom tree, and sure enough under it stood Tryde. He gave me a small smile and a slight nod. I turned back to face Kanda, and with a trembling voice I asked him.

"Kanda, may I do something?" without waiting for his respond, I pulled him into a tight hug. I could feel that he was in shock as his body tensed up, but relaxed after a few seconds. "I'm sorry if this is sudden… But I just wanted to give you at least one hug before I leave." I choked on my tears as it started to fall. That's when I felt Kanda returning me the hug, and he patted my head too.

"Thank you for today Kanda. I really am happy to see you again. But, today might be the last day we will ever be friends. We're both different now. We're both-."

"Enemies. I know [name]. I know. When the time comes…" he finished my sentence, and gave me a tight squeeze before letting me go. I quickly stood up and wiped away my tears, and smiled down to him and went, "I'll see you soon."

I turned and headed towards where Tryde was standing. I turned to look behind, and Kanda was no longer there. Tryde sensed my sadness, and placed his arm over my shoulder, leading me back to the gate to go back home.

* * *

"Tyki's being tied to the bed, the Earl had enough of his tantrums. He didn't allow Tyki to come look for you, and Tyki refused to eat dinner just now." Tryde had informed me, which I nodded slightly to acknowledge it. "Don't worry about Desires, [name]. He will never do that to you again." Tryde assured me, and I felt a little better. "[name], I know this is unexpected coming from me, but all of us Noahs truly cares for you. I see you as my little sister, and I apologise if I'm too over protective at times. I'm trying my best to understand you, and I know you understand all of us best given with your abilities. But, do let us in as well." I felt, happy somehow, after hearing what Tryde had told me. I nodded with a small smile, and he smiled back at me.

"I said I don't want to have dinner, just get out of my room already!" I heard Tyki's voice rumble through the house. Tryde shrugged his shoulders when I looked at him, and then I sighed. Tyki sure does have a short-temper. I walked towards his room as Mercym was leaving from it with a tray of food. He saw me and gave me a sheepish smile while I took the tray of food from him and knocked on Tyki's door. I entered even though he shouted, "I said leave me alone!"

Tryde and Mercym stood at the door while I continued to walk in, and Tyki was trying to break free from the chains that held him to the bed. I stood at the side of the bed, and apparently his anger has gotten him blind in a way, that he jerked upwards, flipping the tray over my head. The food and tray both crashed down on my head, and both Tryde and Mercym stared in shock.

"I said I don't want to eat. Don't you fucking understand?" he spat out. I was hurt, even though I know that he didn't know it was me that he was talking to.

"Then are you going to starve? Are you going to continue to throw your temper like this? Tyki." I shot out, and Tyki's actions ceased. He lay still in bed, and then his head turned to take a look at me. He stared at me in shock, definitely. Since he didn't know I was the one who had entered the room.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered, which I just shot back, "I don't want to hear it. And you could have used your ability to actually fucking escape from the chains you idiot!" and I turned to head back to my room, which both Tryde and Mercym moved out of the way, afraid of what I might do if they didn't. I entered my room, and slammed the door shut. I proceeded to take a shower to get rid of the food smell on me.

After I was done showering, I put on Tyki's shirt. Despite the fact that I had already bought clothes, but Tyki's shirt provided me extreme comfort that I adore. I left my room and walked down the hallway, and headed to the garden. It was rather late at night already, close to midnight. I didn't know that I was away from the ark for that long.

When I reached the garden, I spotted Tyki. Or rather Joyd instead, at the pond fishing for the Kois and eating them. So much for 'I don't want to eat'. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away. I didn't really have the mood to face Tyki, I needed to sort out my thoughts. But Joyd had other plans. He smelled me, and his tentacles wrapped around my waist in a loose yet tight manner, and pulled me towards him. He settled me on his lap and licked my face. I found Joyd kind of cute though. Then he played with my hair with his tentacles as he looked at me.

"Y-You m-mad?" he asked me. I shook my head, knowing clearly what he was talking about. I wasn't mad at Joyd, nor Tyki. I was more of mad at myself for being insensitive, and not putting the other Noahs' feelings into consideration, especially Tyki's. I had just up and left them alone just like that. I had made Tryde to come search for me as well. I still threw a tantrum at Tyki when I got back. I was mad at myself, not at anybody else.

"F-F-F-Flowa?" Joyd spoke again, and I was wondering what was 'flowa'. Then one of his tentacles came over and was holding onto a bouquet of roses. My eyes widened at it, and then I smiled. How thoughtful of Joyd/Tyki to actually get flowers for me, even though I wasn't mad at him.

Joyd then closed the distance between my face and his, and he kissed me. His kiss was with force, yet loving at the same time. His tongue ran past my bottom lips, making me gasp and he took this opportunity to slid his tongue into my mouth and played around with mine. I closed my eyes, and let it sink in. I felt his body change as we kissed. It felt like he was transforming back to Tyki. I opened my eyes, and sure enough I was looking at Tyki. We parted due to the lack of oxygen, and Tyki smirked at me, seeing that there was a slight blush on my face.

His hand found its way to my chin, and tilted my head up. He came in for another long kiss, and he played with my tongue, making me crave for more of his touch. We parted again, and this time I hid my face behind my hands which he chuckled and pulled them away. He then wrapped his arms around my body as I was still sitting on his lap, and he rested his chin on top of my head. He unwrapped one arm from me to grab the bouquet of roses that he, or rather Joyd accidentally tossed to a side, and brought it back to me. I happily held the bouquet of roses in my hands, smelling it.

"I figured you weren't mad at me. You were mad at yourself, no?" Tyki spoke. I nodded, not denying it as Tyki knew me best. He chuckled and tightened the hug, I could feel his heartbeat against my head. "Tryde told me too, that you were with the swordsman and you cried." He continued. I just nodded in agreement, there isn't a point in arguing with Tyki when he knows everything. Tyki then unwrap an arm from me, and I felt that he had lifted his head up. His hand then cupped my cheek and he made me look at him.

"Whatever happens [name], I'll protect you. I'll try my best to understand everything that you're going through. You're my everything, and I can't live without you. For all these years that I lived without you, were nothing but hell. I crave to see you every single day, to hear your voice, to see your smile. To make you laugh, and of course to make you happy. I love you." And then he kissed me on the lips, this time a kiss filled with love and affection. When he withdraws, he called out, "Guys you shouldn't be hiding behind the bush. Just come out already. This ain't a free show you know." And with that, the rest of the Noahs came out from the bush. I blushed madly as I didn't know that the others were watching.

"You spoiled the fun, Tyki." Chided the Earl, which Tyki just, "Ah, so should I be collecting entrance fee from you lots then?" he smirked as the twins shook their heads hard, and ran back into the house.

"Tyki, did you inform her though? About Tuesday's dinner and dance party at the Kamelot Residence?" Sheril spoke up, coming closer towards us. I tensed slightly as he came closer, and Tyki just rubbed my back, ensuring me that everything is going to be okay. "I was about to." Tyki replied.

"[name]." Sheril called my name, and I stiffened at it. I reluctantly turned to look at him, and when I did, I realised he had on an extremely guilty look on his face. He then looked got on one knee, and held his hand out and spoke, "I, Sheril Kamelot, sincerely invites you, [name], to attend with us Noahs to the dinner and dance party that is being held at Kamelo Residence." His head was down, and he didn't dare to look up at me, I guess he was afraid of rejection. I looked up at Tyki, who just gave me his cute smile, and I slowly placed my hand on Sheril's hand, as a form of acceptance.

"Wow, you must have done a number on Sheril, [name]. This is the first time I've seen him going on his knee to ask someone to the dinner and dance parties." Tyki teased, and grin widely when his brother glared at him.

"[name]~" the Earl called my name, and I looked up to him. He handed me a gift wrapped box, and urged me to open it. I unwrapped it, and found a staff in it. I felt a little heartache in my chest as I remember that my innocence was in a staff.

"At your command, it can switch into any form of weapon you want~" the Early continued, and I tried. I pictured a bow and an arrow in my mind, and sure enough it changed its form into that. I was happy, really happy.

"You ready for tomorrow, love?" Tyki asked me as he covered me with my blanket and patted my head. I nodded slightly. Tomorrow was the day; I might have to fight the exorcists. The Earl was still searching for the fourteenth, and he will be sending out lots of akumas once again to infiltrate the world. Tyki gave me a kiss on the forehead before switching the lights off, and leaving for his room.

I then closed my eyes, and slip off into a rather peaceful yet, uncomfortable slumber. Tossing and turning every now and then when I started to dream about fighting my friends.

* * *

 **Kanda's POV**

I laid on the roof of a random building, with my arms propping my head up. I looked up at the full moon that was shining its' light on the dark world before me. Clutching the hair-tie that [name] had gotten for me at the festival, I couldn't help but feel pain.

I lost a close friend, I lost a sister.


	8. Noah Of Pain

**Third Person POV**

"Wake up my children! Rise and shine!" the Earl's voice rumbled through the hallways, and the first one to get up was none other than Tryde, since he was an extremely light sleeper. He got up and switched to his Noah form, clad in his white uniform. His room was the furthest from the dining hall, as he walked passed the doors of the other Noahs, he knocked on each one of them, getting them to wake up.

The second to wake up was Desires/Sheril. He sighed as he went for a shower before transforming into his Noah form, clad in his white uniform as well. He then left his room after kissing a photo of his daughter, Road, who was still resting somewhere.

As soon as all the other Noahs have woken up, they proceeded to the dining hall, where the Earl was waiting for them. Tyki was in [name]'s room, waiting for her to get ready. She came out of the bathroom, with her hair tied up in a messy bun, and she was still clad in her sleepwear. She took a look at Tyki, and realised that she too needed to transform into her Noah form, which she did without any difficulty.

Her Noah form was the same skin colour as the others, with the stigmata on her forehead. She had an additional stigma on the right side of her shoulder, as if it was a tattoo. Her uniform was somehow similar to Tyki's which consist of a long white coat which exposed her stomach and her right shoulder, and also pants which were like skinny jeans, bringing out the shape of her toned legs. Her staff clad against her thigh in a carrier.

[name] took one look at the mirror, and Tyki came up beside her, pulling her body against his and whispered into her ear, "Don't we look good together?" which she nodded and pinched his cheeks lightly. He then gently pulled off the hair tie that held her hair together, allowing her hair to fall over her shoulders and back. The duo then headed out towards the dining hall, where the rest of the family were waiting.

Not knowing that Tyki noticed something different about [name].

The door to the dining hall opened, and in came both Tyki and [name]. The Earl smiled at them, and instructed to take a seat and have their breakfast first. Tyki, knowing [name] best, immediately removed the vegetables that were sitting on her plate without any hesitation.

While they ate in silence, the Earl gave out his instructions. Apparently the Earl was already sending out his precious akumas, and he was going with his family to the Order's newest HQ. Which was where [name] used to stay.

The rest of the Noahs glanced at [name] when the HQ was mentioned, but were surprised that she wasn't affected by the fact that they were attacking the HQ. That's when the other Noahs noticed the change in [name]

* * *

"The enemy has been confirmed to be the Noahs!" the system sounded the alarm throughout the Headquarters. Exorcists started to rush towards where the Noahs were spotted.

Lenalee was in the infirmary, where Lavi was. Apparently Sheril had let both Lavi and Bookman go after he had caused [name] to lose control of her powers. When she heard the alarm and announcement go off, she couldn't help but stiffened at the word 'Noah'.

"[name]… She's here…" she heard Lavi whisper, and shock to see him awake. He smiled a small one before getting up and getting ready for the fight that was going to occur soon.

"L-Lavi! You're not fully recovered yet!" Lenalee tried to stop him, which Lavi smirked and said, "I'm still an exorcist."

"Lenalee! The Noahs are headed towards Hevlaska, hurry down!" Komui's voice sounded through her golem, and both Lavi and Lenalee rushed out of the infirmary to head to where Hevlaska is.

* * *

"Teez." And Tyki planted a teez into one of the exorcist's body, allowing it to eat him out from inside.

"Geez. Are all the exorcists that weak, [name]?" Sheril asked [name] who had just finished striking down one of the female exorcists. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "The elites are coming soon, should be fun." Sheril paled a little, as [name] spoke in a very monotonous manner.

"Let's wait for them then~ Come my children, make yourself comfortable~" the Earl called from above. He was standing at a platform that he had destroyed, causing it to permanently stop. The other Noahs got themselves up and settled themselves in comfortable positions while waiting for the elite exorcists to arrive.

Sheril was sitting on a concrete cube which happened to fall onto the platform when the Earl destroyed it. Tryde stood leaning against the railing, and Wisely was seated beside him, cross-legged. The twins were sitting against the railing, waiting impatiently. Mercym was standing behind the Earl with his arms crossed. Tyki sat close to the edge of the platform, with one knee up, and his other leg dangling over the edge. He rested his chin on the knee which he had propped up. [name] had made her body lean against Tyki's back, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, where she rested her head on the top of his left shoulder. The other Noahs were outside of the HQ, fighting the other exorcists.

[name]'s ears perked up as she heard movements from below, knowing that it wasn't the exorcists that they were expecting; she signalled towards Desires to use his ability to hold those people as hostages; the researchers. Desires smirked and lifted his hands, controlling the movements of the researchers, making them stand in at the side of the room. Hevlaska herself was being kept by a barrier which the Earl had put up around her.

"[name]?!" one of the researchers called out in his mind, and Wisely heard, telling [name] to look down to take a look at who it was; Reever. She smirked and waved at him, before turning her attention to Tyki who was yawning away while waiting. She pouts slightly and pinched his cheeks, which he chuckled at and held her hand.

Lenalee and Lavi both burst into the room which Hevlaska.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee called out to Komui who was being held captive by Desires. Both Lenalee and Lavi ran towards the hostages, but a gun was shot at them from above. Lenalee and Lavi both took cover, and when the dust cleared, they looked up to see who had fired at them. They saw the Noahs, and they saw the gun being held by the Noah who was leaning against Tyki. Her face covered as she was resting on the side of her head on Tyki's shoulder.

* * *

 **Lavi's POV**

The dust cleared up and I quickly look up, preparing myself for another sudden attack. I spotted the Noahs, and the gun that was fired at us. The Noah who was holding the gun had her face hidden as her head was on his shoulder, and she was resting on the side of her face. Her body was laid on the back of the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki. One arm loosely hugging him by the shoulders, the other arm holding the gun, hanging loosely by the front of Tyki's body.

I gritted my teeth as Tyki smirked at both Lenalee and my reaction.

"Ah, all the guests are here already!" the Earl shouted eagerly, and I was getting agitated by the seconds. "We have a special surprise for you, exorcists~" he continued, and with that being said, Tyki stood up. Both Lenalee and I put up a fighting stance, thinking that we might be fighting Tyki.

The Noah on his back unwrapped her arms from his shoulders, and walked out from behind him into the light. She smirked at us and gave us a little wave. I stared in shock as Lenalee cried out her name, "[name]!"

I saw Tyki grabbed hold of [name]'s waist, pulling her close to him as if he was one arm hugging her from the side. I knew it. I knew that the boy in the photo was him. I gritted my teeth hard as the Earl continued to speak, "Ah, I'll like you to meet our dearest Noah of Pain, [name]." and I heard Lenalee sobbed beside me.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind us, I grabbed out my innocence and activated it, swinging it to whoever came up from behind. My hammer stopped as it clashed against something metallic, which then I heard a 'tch' from behind it. "Retarded rabbit, what are you doing? I'll slice you up." was a voice that was extremely familiar, Kanda. I lowered my hammer, and sure enough he was there in front of me, with his new crystal type mugen.

He looked down at Lenalee who was looking up at him, and he made a face and went, "Since when did you become so ugly?" which Lenalee snapped at, and I had to hold her back before she kicked the daylights out of Kanda with her innocence. I chuckled a little at the scene, before all three of us turned to look up at the Noahs again.

"She looks different…" muttered Kanda, and no doubt, I looked at [name] closely, and saw that within her eyes were extreme darkness. Although she looks damn sexy in her uniform. I couldn't help but drool at the sight of her.

And all of a sudden, I was attacked by a purple beam. The dust cleared, and before me stood none other than the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

I noticed the eyepatch idiot was staring at [name] in a pervert way, and that triggered me. I was fuming with both anger and jealousy, and I know that [name] sensed it as she let go of my arm and patted me on the back, giving me a smile.

"Go crazy." Was all that she told me, and I went on a rampage. Firing a beam of dark matter at the eyepatch idiot, and descending down towards him. I stood right in front of him, waiting for the dust to clear and he stared at me with eyes opened wide. I smirked at his reaction as I proceeded to send a kick towards him, which he blocked with his ridiculously big hammer.

"Tyki does have an extremely jealous side, don't you think so [name]?" I heard the Earl asked [name], and her answer kind of made me feel like I was on cloud nine. "Well, that's what makes him my Tyki."

I fired another dark matter beam at the eyepatch idiot, and he was sent crashing into the wall behind the hostages. I noticed the swordsman running towards me, activating his innocence and was about to attack me, when Tryde kicked him in the side, sending him crashing into the wall as well.

"You let your guard down Joyd." Was all that Tryde said to me as he smirked. I rolled my eyes as the eyepatch idiot got up and started to use his innocence against me.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin! (Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash)" the eyepatch idiot called out, and a torrent of flames came up from the ground and surrounded me. I couldn't find a way out of the flames, but all of a sudden it disappeared. I stood in shock, and so did the eyepatch idiot.

I look up to where [name] was standing, and sure enough she had her hand out. She smiled at me, and knowing that she was the one who dispelled the flames away, I continued to fight.

"This is going to be difficult." Was what the eyepatch idiot muttered as we came into a clash. My dark matter sword against his hammer. And from the corner of my eye, I saw the exorcist girl flying up towards where the other Noahs were.

* * *

 **Your POV**

"Incoming… Lenalee Lee…" I whispered, and Mercym went ahead of me, blocking her from reaching the platform. He then engaged with her in a fight, and Lenalee got pissed at it, yelling, "Don't get in my way!" as she sent a tornado towards Mercym, which I dispelled it before it could even reach him. He smirked as Lenalee stared at me in shock, and he attacked her with a heavy punch, sending her crashing down onto the ground.

The twins were dealing with other exorcists that were running into the room when they heard the commotion. Desires was just randomly bringing up the floor and stuff, holding back the other exorcists that were coming in, while Wisely and I just sat beside the Earl, looking upon what was happening.

I suddenly felt a surge of pain on my abdomen, knowing it was Tryde's pain, I immediately looked down. Kanda had managed to injured Tryde, and he was lying on the ground. I got up from my position, and went down to join the fight. Extending my staff and blocking the oncoming attack Kanda was preparing to finish Tryde with. He stared at me in shock as I swung back, making him retreat a few steps back.

"[name]…" was all he could muttered out from his shock state. Taking advantage of the state he was in, I swung my staff at him, hitting him extremely hard on the stomach, sending him crashing into a pile of concrete which Desires had lifted up.

I walked towards Kanda's lying figure, and placed my staff beneath his chin, lifting his head slightly. He looked at me with extremely sad eyes, and I don't know why but the inside of me started to ache. The entire time when I'm in my Noah form, I felt numb. All I wanted to do was to kill. I changed my staff to a sword, and then I lifted it up, and swung it down.

"[name]! No!" was all I heard from both Lenalee and Lavi. My sword came in contact, not with flesh, but something else. A metallic clashing sound was heard instead.

"[name]…" that voice that called out to me, it wasn't Kanda. It wasn't Lenalee nor was it Lavi. The dust cleared, and I saw a white clown mask on the face of the one who stopped my attack. The sword that he held was the exact same of the Earl's, but only the colour was inverted. There stood in my way, was Allen Walker.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

"[name]… What happened to you? Why is there so much darkness in your eyes? This isn't you…" Allen continued, and it agitated me. I continued to swing attacks at him, and managed to land a blow on him when he was about to fall.

"Don't talk like as if you know what's going on with me." I spat out in anger.

"The fourteenth… The fourteenth is here… The lost boy is here…" I heard the Earl cry. Wisely then nodded at me, and I retreated back. Tryde was already back at the platform, trying to recover from the wound that Kanda had inflicted on him. I lightly place my hand on his abdomen, and his pain stopped as it entered me instead. I felt the pain in me, and I tried my best to bear with it.

"[name], it's time to put your power to the test." Wisely's voice sounded in my mind, which I looked at him and nodded. He used his demon eye to mess with Lavi and Lenalee's mind. As I descended down again, I lightly touched the demon eyes that appeared on their foreheads. Deciding the emotions, they should be feeling; pain.

Tyki and the other Noahs retreated back to where the Earl was, and so did I. Allen rushed to attacked me, but Tyki's dark matter beam managed to stop him in time. He smirked at Allen and said, "Can't let you hurt the love of my life can I?" which Allen gritted his teeth at.

I landed just beside Tyki, and sat at the edge of the platform, letting my legs hang loosely over the edge as we watch the play before us. Both Lavi and Lenalee were in extreme pain as I chose to bring out their worst memories. The ones that tore them apart, the ones they never wanted to remember.

"What kind of sick Noah are you?!" one of the researchers managed to spat out. Desires stared in surprise, and wondered how did the researcher spoke. I chuckled a little and waved it off.

"What kind of sick Noah I am?" I asked as I descended down once again. I smirked as the researcher paled tremendously. I stopped in front of him, and walked closer to him. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I'm the Noah of Pain." And I sent him crashing into the wall with my dark matter abilities.

"Stop it [name]!" Allen shouted at me, and I just looked at him innocently and said, "Stop? What if I don't?" I taunted him. He gripped the handle of his sword tightly, and I turned to make my way back to the Earl when he attacked me. His attack only managed to scrape my face a little, leaving a bleeding scar on my left cheek.

I felt Tyki's anger, and knew he flew down. I stopped him in time with my ability and flung him up crashing into Mercym. He gasped in shock, and so did Allen. I stared at Allen, feeling hatred rising up inside of me.

I suddenly felt something powerful at the entrance of the room, and I felt sick about it. That's when I noticed Allen's innocence was acting extremely strange. It had weird feather looking things on it, and he had no control over it.

"The fourteenth is in danger… [name]…" the Earl called out to me, and I realised that I had to protect Allen from whatever was coming. There stood at the entrance of the room was none other than, Apocryphos. Allen was trying his best to control his innocence as Apocryphos advanced closer to him. I got over Allen and tried to stall Apocryphos.

"Allen, get out of here!" was all I could shout as I exchanged blows with Apocryphos. He didn't move, but three figures advanced towards him, getting him out of the way.

"Crap, the other two exorcists got out of my demon eye trap!" I heard Wisely shouted, but I couldn't be bothered. I had bigger worries on my hand, this damn idiot grim reaper. Knowing that Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi had managed to bring Allen away, as well as the other hostages, I let it all out.

"The Noah of Pain has reincarnated huh…" muttered Apocryphos. I smirked at him as we continued to exchange blows. Landing a kick on his abdomen, sending him crashing into the wall. Not realising that he went underground after that, and attacked me from behind; pinning me to the ground. His feather like blades pierces through my hands, and I managed to send him flying up with a knee kick in his abdomen.

I stood up and faced him. I could sense Tyki's rage, but Mercym wouldn't let him go. The Earl didn't want any of the other Noahs to get involved with the fight. He knew something bad was going to happen.

I lifted both my hands out, and a dark matter sphere, extremely different from the ones I usually created. It was black, no longer purple.

"Take cover… She's going to use it…" was all that Wisely had said, and then I started, "Pierce." And a powerful beam was shot out from my hands. It hit Apocryphos dead on, but it wasn't enough to kill him. It sent him flying through the walls of the HQ, and out of it into the forest. The impact had caused the area to explode as well, allowing Hevlaska herself to escape too.

I panted heavily as my ability, pierce, required ¾ of my energy. When the dust cleared, I couldn't keep up with my breathing, and soon fell forward.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

I managed to get out of Mercym's grip and descended down quickly to [name]'s whereabouts. Apocryphos was no longer in sight, and the whole place was in a wreck. I heard [name]'s heavy breathing, and quickly ran over to her.

I caught her as soon as she fell forward, losing conscious, reverting back to her human form. I carried her up in my arms, and looked up at the Earl. "She has grown… The Noah of Pain as grown a lot…" was all the Earl could say. I held [name] tightly against my body as I headed back up to the Earl, who had opened a gate leading back to the ark.

I placed [name] on her bed, and noticed she was panting heavily. Kissing her forehead, before heading out for another mission again, letting Wisely look over her.


	9. Sick

**Tyki's POV**

I yawned as I walked through the gate which the Earl had created for my brother and I after we were done with his family business. My brother needed me to be there to help him seal some deals, and by that he means to seduce the ladies there, and help him with the alcohol. He had a pathetic alcohol tolerance if I must say. I rubbed the back of my head and stretched, thinking that luckily [name] didn't need to attend such things with me, or else she will be pissed as hell.

I walked pass the living room and glanced at the clock, it was 4:46am in the morning. I sat on the sofa for a little while to relax my muscles from all those fights that I had done, and leaned into the backrest of the sofa.

"Uncle Tyki! Uncle Tyki!" all of a sudden, my nephew, Wisely's voice was projected in my head, and it caused me to winced as it hurts along with the hungover I was about to get. With a grunt I answered him back in my head, "What?!" I snapped.

"It's [name]!" and with that, I immediately got onto my feet and rushed to her room. I slammed the door open, and I saw only [name] was in her bed. No sign of Wisely. I heard heavy panting, and I quickly rushed to her side. She was perspiring profusely, tossing and turning in bed as well. I lightly touched her forehead, and she was burning hot.

"Uncle Tyki!" I heard Wisely's voice, and I turned to look at him. He came running into the room with a tub filled with ice water and a cloth. He then placed the tub on the table beside [name]'s bed, and brought up the cloth and squeezed it. He then folded it neatly and placed it on top of her head, hoping that it will bring her fever down.

"Uncle Tyki, a lot has happened when you left to do business with dad." Wisely said in a rushed manner and I motioned him to slow down, "She woke up and tried to take a shower, so I thought she was alright then I left her alone. But after an hour after I came back, I heard the shower was still turned on, but I was worried. I knocked on the door and asked if she was alright, but all I heard was her grunting in pain. Then I ran to ask Lulubell/Lustol for help! She said she found [name] in the shower, bent over in pain and blood was flowing from her back. And then now she has an extreme high fever!"

"You head to bed; I'll take over from here." I told Wisely, and he reluctantly left the room to get some shut eye. I couldn't stand seeing his eye bags and dark circles in his human form, he really needed sleep.

I turned to look back at [name], and held her hand tightly. I remembered back then, ten years ago when she had an extreme high fever. She was beyond weak, she couldn't even sit up in bed at all. I had to carry her to the bathroom through and fro, not that I'm complaining. I was just that worried, and didn't leave her side much at all despite mother's protests.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Tyki was lying just next to [name] in the bed, worried that she might need help the moment she wakes up. He was just about to doze off when [name] woke up all of a sudden due to her sudden coughs. Her coughs were extremely bad, and she turned to the side to continue coughing. Tyki gently rubbing her back, afraid that he might touch any wounds that existed there.

[name] then laid back down on her back and tried to breathe properly. She then turned to look at Tyki, and asked him, "Since when did you get back home?" which Tyki just smirked at. She then said, "My nose is a little stuffy, but I'm sure that I'm smelling alcohol from you…" which Tyki's smirk disappeared as he had been caught by her. She smiled a little before sighing.

"I must definitely look awful right now." She muttered as she pulled her covers over her face. Tyki chuckled and pulled down the cover and lightly kissed her nose. She ended up sneezing instead, and she glared at Tyki. "You're supposed to be looking awful, since you're sick. But you're still looking like the girl of my dreams though." And [name] couldn't help but blush madly at his comment.

Tyki then shifted closer to [name] and pulled her into a hug. Her body was hot, but she was still shivering, and she clung onto Tyki tightly, burying her face into his chest and inhaling his scent. Tyki always smelled good, even if he had gone into battle. He then lightly patted the back of her head, and hummed a certain tune that he always had done when they were little.

He heard a little soft snore, and realised that [name] was fast asleep. He then let himself, drift off to sleep as well, careful to not wake her up as she needed loads of rest.

* * *

It was 9:32am in the morning, and Tryde had woken up after hearing extreme loud coughing sound coming from [name]'s room. He got up and washed up, and then headed out to check on her. He knocked and then opened up the door. He was greeted by the scene of Tyki dipping a cloth into a tub of ice water and putting it on her forehead.

"Still having a fever?" Tryde asked as he went closer to take a look at [name].

"Yeah, and the cough has been keeping her up all night. She has the flu too." Muttered Tyki as he was getting more worried. [name] looked even more pale than ever, and her lips was extremely dry, despite drinking a large amount of water. She hasn't showered or eaten anything as well.

"Has she showered?" a sudden voice greeted them from the entrance of the room. Both Tryde and Tyki turned to look, and came face to face with Lulubell. Tyki shaking his head as an indication of a no, Lulubell then walked over towards the bed and continued, "Why not the both of you go make something for her to eat while I help her to shower?" which both Tryde and Tyki agreed, and headed out towards the direction of the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess thanks to the twins. They had tried to hide the bomb in the oven, but it ended up going off when Devit switched the oven on by accident, and now the whole kitchen is covered in black smoke.

Tryde and Tyki sighed at the sight, but heaved a sigh of relief since the stove and fridge wasn't exploded. Tryde grabbed the twins by the collar and really, threw them out of the kitchen. They ended up smacking right into the wall.

Tyki was at the fridge, looking at what ingredients were left inside it. "Carrots… Celery… Chicken… Potato… Oh, WHY IS MY BOXER HERE?!" he grabbed it and Tryde snickered at it. His boxer had cute little heart shapes on it. Tyki quickly hid his boxer into his pocket with a blush on his face.

Tyki then brought out all the ingredients and laid it on the kitchen table. He then asked Tryde, "Ever tried making Chicken Soup with Dumplings, Portuguese style?" which Tryde shook his head, and with a smirk Tyki started to prep the ingredients.

It was a war in the kitchen. Having to make something that [name] will eat, and also having to keep the pesky twins out of the kitchen. It ended up with a flour war between Tryde and the twins. Tyki was trying his best to keep the flour from entering the soup with his abilities.

It took about an hour, close to two, and the soup was done, without any disturbance. Tryde had used his abilities to lock the twins outside of the house, hanging on one of the lamp posts. They then proceeded to [name]'s room with a tray of food.

Of course Tryde didn't forget about the twins. With a snap of his fingers, both twins fell down onto the ground hard, both of them ended up with bleeding nose.

* * *

 **Your POV**

I sat on my bed, alone in my own room. Lulubell had left after she was done with drying my hair. I then noticed the photo frame that Tyki had gotten for me was lying on the floor with broken shards. Feeling a little paranoid over it, I stood up wavering and walked towards it. However, my legs were weak to the point that the gave way, and my right hand happened to land on the pile of broken glass shards, making my hand bleed.

I tried to push myself up, and I managed to. I then took a look at my hand, and noticed small bits of broken glass was stuck to it. I sighed as I took out the bits of small broken glass out of my flesh, wincing a little each time.

The door to my room was then opened, and all of a sudden a figure appeared right beside me, holding my hand in its hand. I looked up to the figure, and was greeted by Tyki's worried features. I turned to look at the other direction where I heard footsteps coming from. Tryde placed a tray which had a bowl on it onto my dressing table, and then leaned against the wall beside it.

Tyki helped me to remove the broken glass, and bandaged my hand for me. Then he carried me up and place me on my bed while he went to get a broom to sweep up the broken glasses on the floor. I stared at the photo frame which was still lying on the floor, with sadness in my eyes. Tyki noticed it, and he patted my head as he set the photo frame back onto the small table beside my bed.

"I'll get you a new one." And he kissed my forehead. I sighed as a response.

I noticed Tryde had left the room in a hurry, probably the Earl had summoned him. Tyki headed over to the dressing table and grabbed the tray with food on it and came over to my side. He then grabbed a chair and pulled it close to my bed.

"You need to eat something even if you don't have any appetite, love." Was all he said, and then he started to feed me the soup contents. My tastebuds weren't really at its best condition, but I could still tell what he had made.

"Isn't this…" I trailed off as Tyki smirked and nodded, he then continued to feed me. This really brought back memories. Back when we were younger, Tyki would always ensure that I was full during meal times. There were nights where I skipped dinner because of the other kids, he will always make a bowl of his Chicken Soup with Dumplings, and bring it to my room.

I managed to finish the whole content in the bowl, and Tyki proceeded to cover me with my blanket. Then he headed out to wash the bowl and put away the tray, before coming back into my room.

Then came a knock on the door, and there stood Mercym. He acknowledged me with a slight nod before glancing at Tyki. Tyki sighed as he stood up and gave me a peck on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon, training with Mercym." He muttered, and I just laughed softly at his reluctance of leaving my side. He then left my room with Mercym. I sighed and leaned back further into my bed, and tried to get some shut eyes.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

"So… When do you plan to ask her?" Mercym sudden threw a question at me. Knowing exactly what he was talking about, a blush soon appeared on my face which Mercym just smirked at.

"I don't know… I haven't gotten the ring yet too. I want to really surprise her though." I muttered, and then I felt a pat on my back.

"We'll help you. We're a family." Was all what Mercym said, and then he swung a punch into my abdomen. Sneaky bastard, and the training started just like that.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

An extremely exhausted duo; Tyki and Mercym, was seen walking down the hallway towards the dining hall where the Earl had called them in for an extremely important meeting. When both Tyki and Mercym had entered the dining hall, they were both shock to see unexpected guests.

Allen Walker, and a few other elite exorcists along with the branch chiefs.

"Tyki, Mercym, take a seat." And they both quickly sat down.

"We've come to a conclusion, to… get along with the exorcists." The Earl announced, and instead of looking reluctant, he actually seems to want to get along with them. The other Noahs gasped at the announcement, and questions started to arise.

"Why the sudden agreement?" Tyki finally asked, and Allen spoke up, "The fourteenth wants it." That was all that he needed to say, and everything just clicked in.

Lenalee then spoke up, "And also there's Apocryphos."

"So that settles? Here are the house rules though. Ruler number one: Both Exorcists and Noahs will live together in peace and harmony. Rule number two: Exorcists are not allowed to hurt the Noahs with or without their Innocence. Rule number three: The Noahs are not allowed to hurt the Exorcists. Rule number four: Both Exorcists and Noahs will help each other in training, and also to find ways to defeat Apocryphos. Rule number five: The Earl and Branch chiefs have agreed that there will be a connecting gate from the main HQ to the ark. And also, all meals will be held at the canteen in the HQ. Rule number six: The Earl is not allowed to create anymore akumas. And also, please keep this as a secret from [name] for the time being. Any questions?" Bak asked, and he saw Kanda pulling out his mugen and pointed it towards Tyki.

"I would like to know, what this curly hair idiot has been doing to [name]." He snarled, and Tyki visibly paled. Then Allen himself brought out his sword and pointed it at Tyki, "You better not have done anything to her…" and Lavi made his hammer grow bigger and placed it just above Tyki, "Or else…"

"Oi! I JUST WENT THROUGH THE RULES YOU IDIOT. SIT DOWN AND KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE." Shouted Bak, but none of them decided to move. Lenalee sighed as the three male exorcists kept hurling threats towards Tyki.

"I'll slice you up if you do anything funny to her." Growled Kanda.

"I'll chop you up and make Tyki pot pie soup." Allen threatened.

"I'll hammer you down to hell." Was the very last threat from Lavi.

"Lord Millennium!" whined Tyki, and the Earl just chuckled and said, "Too bad Tyki, we all care for [name] a lot… So… Don't try anything funny okay?" he grinned widely at Tyki, and everybody else paled.

"Alright that settles then! Come on, let's all shake hands and be a family!"

Kanda and Tryde were glaring at each other all the way, and then Komui spoke up all of a sudden, "Oh, I almost forgot. Kanda! You'll be rooming with the Noah you've been glaring at." And with that, both Kanda and Tryde went, "WHAT?!" and was about to hurt Komui. Luckily Lavi held onto Kanda and Mercym held onto Tryde. The both of them hurling all sorts of profanities towards Komui who just quickly ran to hide behind the Earl.

Lenalee then walked up to Tyki and shook his hand. She then asked, "May I know where's [name] though?"

Tyki sighed and went, "She's sick in bed. Running an extreme high fever." And Lenalee had on a worried look instead.

"Everybody settle down~ I believe Tyki has something to announce to us." The Earl's voice suddenly rumbled through the dining hall, and Tyki stared at him with wide eyes. The Earl definitely knew what Tyki wanted to do.

Tyki stood up from his seat, and looked extremely nervous at the guests before him. "I-I-I…" he stuttered extremely badly.

"Spit it out curly idiot!" Kanda snapped. He had an extremely short temper…

"It's difficult okay!" snapped back Tyki, and the both of them engaged in a conversation electric ball catching. Lenalee then hit Kanda on the head, and urged Tyki to continue.

"I… want to…" he continued, slowly and nervously. You could actually see that Kanda was visibly getting agitated, and both Lavi and Allen were getting impatient.

"I WANT TO MARRY [name]!" Tyki finally shouted it out, and a blush was seen visibly on his skin.

Kanda, Lavi and Allen all stared at him in shock as the other Noahs and other elite exorcists smirked at Tyki's breakdown.

"And I need your help…" whispered Tyki.

The whole dining hall cheered and agreed to help him out with the surprise, whereas the trio were still dumbfounded at what Tyki had said. The Noah of Pleasure, that playboy, that thick glasses… Just said he wanted to marry [name]?!

"Wisely… what's all the commotion about?" [name]'s voice sounded in Wisely's head, and he stiffened. He immediately told the others, "Hey keep it down! [name] has woken up already." And then he informed [name] that it was just some family bickering, no biggie.

"Where did those idiots go?!" shouted Komui all of a sudden, and sure enough; Kanda, Lavi and Allen were missing from the dining hall.

* * *

 **Your POV**

I got out of bed, feeling so much better after a few hours of sleep. I then brushed my hair down, and left my room; clad in Tyki's white dress shirt. I heard shouts coming from the dining hall, but chose not to head that way as I didn't want to get involved in any pranks that the twins might have set up. I just signalled towards Wisely, asking him what was going on, which he gladly told me what was happening. Just our family, bickering over whether chicken or egg came first.

I walked towards the garden, and settled myself near the bushes filled with roses. I laid down onto the grass and looked up at the sky. It was clear blue, and it brought comfort towards me. I was about to fall asleep due to the peace and quiet that surrounded me, until I heard a twig snapped. I immediately sat up straight and glanced around.

I narrowed my eyes at a single bush with roses, and I noticed a shadow was formed on the grass patch. I then flicked my hand, and made the bush explode. Black smoke covered that specific area, and then cleared. There stood people whom I have never expected to be there; Kanda, Lavi and Allen.

The trio turned black from the explosion, and all three of them breathed out smoke.


	10. Surprises

**Your POV**

I walked down the hallway, heading straight for the dining hall, muttering to myself, "I must be crazy, this isn't happening. Snap out of it!" and I smacked my face with both my hands at the same time.

"Ah, much better." I sighed, and opened the door that led to the dining hall. I looked around, and stared in shock. I saw the Noahs, and I thought I was sane. But I saw Lenalee and the others, and I deemed myself as insane instead.

Shaking my head hard, I quickly shut the door and headed back straight for my room. "I'm definitely insane right now." I muttered to myself, and swung my room door open, throwing myself onto my bed and tossing and turning about.

There was no way that Lenalee and the others were here. Let alone, Kanda and the other two idiots. No way man.

"The fever must have damaged my brain, yeah, it must have! I'm hallucinating." I tried to comfort myself, and I managed to. But not long before, my room door opened and in came Tyki, followed by Lenalee.

Tyki came over to my side as I stared at Lenalee in shock. She gave me a wide smile and asked, "Are you feeling better, [name]?"

I clutched onto Tyki's arm and immediately went, "This is a joke right? This is a dream right? There's no way she could be here. I think I'm insane Tyki. I think the fever-." And Tyki cut me off by pinching my cheeks hard and putting up a frown on his face. Lenalee laughed at what Tyki was doing and she continued, "This isn't a dream, [name]. I'm right here. You're definitely sane." And she giggled.

"B-b-but why? I mean how? I mean when?" I stuttered, and Lenalee giggled while Tyki stared at me in awe. Probably thinking how cute I was. Lenalee then sat on my bed and told me the entire story.

"Well, the fourteenth Noah wanted us Exorcists and Noahs to get along. Not to forget, we also have a certain Apocryphos who is chasing after Allen. And also, all of us including the Noahs didn't want to put you in an extremely difficult position. So, we're a family now." And she titled her head to one side and smiled. I looked up to Tyki, who nodded in confirmation.

AND I THOUGHT I HAD WENT INSANE.

"So… Allen and the others are here…?" I whispered, which Lenalee nodded. And speak of the devil, the three of them burst into my room panting.

"Oi, [name]! What kind of reaction was that after seeing us?!" all three of them advanced towards me, and Tyki quickly stood in front of me, stopping them.

"Oi, oi, where's your manners? Since when are you guys allowed to barge into a lady's room just like that?!" Tyki snarled, and Kanda brought out mugen and pointed at him.

"Kanda! Bak Chang went over the rules just now, what do you think you're doing?" chided Lenalee, which Kanda hesitantly kept mugen.

"Yo, [name]" Lavi called out from behind Kanda, and I peeked out from behind Tyki's shoulder, and gave a little wave. "You do look hella sexy though, [name]" Lavi complimented me, and all of a sudden he paled, and I backed away. Kanda, Lenalee and Allen moved out of the way, as Tyki let off a murderous aura.

"H-hey, someone save me!" and he ran out, getting chased by Tyki.

"He asked for it." Muttered Tryde as he walked in. Then all of a sudden Tryde ran away, getting chased by Kanda. I looked at them with a questioning look, which Lenalee then went, "Kanda has a little grudge against Tryde, since Tryde nearly cut off his hair today in the dining hall." Which I just snickered at. It must have been hell.

"Ah, you're awake!" the Earl entered my room and gave me a little family hug, which I gladly returned.

"Come on everybody, we're heading for a dinner party at the Kamelot Residence!" he cheerfully announced, insisting that Lenalee and the others attend as well, which they gladly accepted the invitation.

"H-hey! Why does everybody pull my hair whenever they catch me?!" I heard Lavi's voice, and then I saw Tyki dragging him by the hair, stating that he had to get ready as well. I laughed a little at the scene, and all of a sudden I remembered that I didn't have a proper dress for the dinner party.

I looked towards Lenalee and asked her if she had a spare dress that I could borrow, which she shook her head and said that she herself don't have a proper dress for the occasion.

"It's alright my ladies, follow me~" the Earl then brought us towards a room and opened it up for us.

"You see those platforms my dears? Step on them." And both Lenalee and I did. All of a sudden we were engulfed by dark smoke, and when the smoke cleared, we were both dressed in amazing looking dresses.

Lenalee had on a dark green single strap dress, which ended just at her knee. She was also clad in dark green heels that had straps on. She took a look at the mirror, and gasp at her own reflection; her hair was tied up in a bun.

I was clad in a white tube dress, which ended just at my knee as well. I was also wearing a pair of white heels that had ribbons at the very end of it. I took a look at my reflection, and noticed that my hair was let down instead, unlike in a bun like Lenalee's.

We heard clapping from behind us, and the Earl soon complimented us, "My, do the both of you look wonderful! I'm sure there will be plenty of guys who wants to have a dance with you."

Lenalee and I walked down the hallway, and realised it was rather empty. We headed towards the entrance of the house, since the Earl had instructed us to do so. When the door opened, we were greeted by carriages and horses. And of course the males as well. I noticed Lavi was having an extreme nosebleed which Mercym elbowed him hard and pointed towards Tyki. Tyki was looking at me, with mouth opened wide. Kanda smirked as he lifted up Tyki's chin, and slammed it shut hard, earning a wince and a glare from him.

Allen was busy helping Lenalee down the stairs, and into the carriage. I then noticed a hand was held out in front of me, and gladly accepted it, knowing that it was Tyki's. He led me into the carriage, and settled beside me. In front of us was Wisely, as well as Tryde.

Tyki leaned over towards me and whispered into my ear, "My love, you look ravishing today." Which I then said out loudly, "so today is the only day you find me beautiful?" which Tyki paled at my sudden outcome, and both Tryde and Wisely smirked at his reaction.

* * *

I was sitting at the side of the ballroom, looking out at the dance floor. I saw Tyki entertaining other ladies, probably of higher authorities than me, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Lenalee was just beside me, and she started to tease me about getting jealous over other girls hanging around Tyki. I stuck my tongue out at her and made a face, which she just laughed at. Then I noticed Allen walking over with an awkward look on his face, and all of a sudden Wisely's voice was in my head.

"He wants to dance with Lenalee~" and with that, I teased Lenalee with, "Hey, look. Allen is coming over~" which she blushed at, and stuttered, "I-it's not like he's going to a-ask me for a d-dance!" which I just smirked at, and sure enough Allen reached just when I finished teasing her.

"H-Hey, erm, Lenalee. W-w-would you like to have a dance?" and he held out his hand, his face turning the other way, not daring to take a look at Lenalee's face. Lenalee then turned to look at me with disbelief which I just shrugged my shoulders, and ushered her to go and dance with Allen.

She grabbed hold of Allen's hand, which then Allen let out a sigh of relief and brought her towards the dance floor. I smiled at the scene, and leaned back into my chair, sipping on my glass of wine. Then I looked out from the corner of my eye, and spotted a lady hugging Tyki tightly. I gave a sigh, and turned to look at the other way instead. I looked up and saw Sheril with his wife, Tricia. Then I saw a girl leaning against Sheril, and that's when I noticed it was Road. Road waved at me, and gave me a cute smile which I gladly returned. Road has come back to us. The Earl was seated beside Wisely at the top as well, enjoying the view. I looked towards my left and saw Tryde leaning against the wall, not joining in the fun, that is until Lulubell dragged him towards the dance floor with her.

I saw Kanda being dragged by Lavi towards the wine section. I saw Mercym engaging in conversations with some ladies. I saw Krory helping himself to the food, and I saw Komui and the others up at the top, having a time of their life talking to the Earl. That's when I noticed Wisely was looking rather bored. I signalled him to come down, which he eagerly did.

He came to my side, and held out his hand. I gladly accepted his hand, and he brought me towards the dance floor. Wisely placed his right hand on my waist, and his left hand was holding my right. I placed my left hand on the top of his shoulder, and we started to sway along the music. As we turned, I saw a lady kissing Tyki on the cheek. And I narrowed my eyes at it. Wisely laughed at my reaction as we continued to dance. Suddenly we heard a lot of whispers coming from the people around us.

"Hey who's that girl in the white tube dress? I've never seen her before." Was one of the question, and the others were just compliments. "She looks stunning/ Her figure looks good! / Wow, I wonder if she of high society." And more came.

Then suddenly a stranger came over and wanted to have a dance with me. Wisely reluctantly let him, and he stood at the side watching. The stranger then leaned in closer to me, and whispered, "May I have your name?" and I just shook my head, telling him that I won't let him know. He had on a sad smile as we continued to sway along with the music.

All of a sudden I felt a hand groped my butt, and I immediately looked up towards the stranger. He had on an innocent smile as he groped it harder. "Please let go." I managed to mutter out, not trying to cause a scene. But he didn't as he pulled me closer to his body.

"Oi, Uncle Tyki. Some stranger is groping [name]'s butt." And apparently he sounded it to all the Noahs and exorcists as well. Tyki immediately came into the scene, grabbing the strangers hand and tightening his grip on it. He then looked at me as if he was asking me if I was alright, which I just nodded to. He then looked at the stranger and smiled.

"I will really appreciate if you don't touch my lover." He said it out, calmly. You could see the shock look on everybody else's face, well except for those who knew already. The stranger then paled slightly but didn't back down and went on, "How would I know she's your lover? You left her standing here alone, while you're busy entertaining the other ladies over there!"

Tyki's grip tightened on the stranger's wrist, and then Wisely walked up all of a sudden and head butted the guy. All Noahs and exorcists stared in shock as the stranger fell down onto his bottom, holding his nose.

"That doesn't mean you go around groping ladies' butt! And clearly Uncle Tyki did not leave her alone here, I was with her until you decided to barge in and take her away on a dance you sick pervert idiot-." And I quickly cut him off with a gentle pat on the head.

"Yes, he's the one. Take him away. Apparently he wasn't on the guest list in the first place. Right, Mr. HankyPanky." Called out Sheril from above, and the guards took the stranger away, tossing him out of the residence.

"Sorry for that commotion my guests, please continue to enjoy yourself~" Sheril continued, and he helped his wife to sit down. I decided that I needed a break, and these heels were killing me. I walked towards an empty seat, and settled myself there.

Wisely then handed me a glass of wine and settled himself beside me. I smiled at him, trying to get his anger to dissolve, which it eventually did after I gave him some candy.

All of a sudden I was surrounded by a lot of females, and they started to ask me questions all at the same time. "How long have you been together with Lord Tyki? /How did you two met?" and questions were thrown to me until I had a headache. Wisely smiled at me pitifully before he signalled to Tyki.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

I was sipping on my glass of wine, until Wisely's voice sounded in my head. "Uncle Tyki~" and with that I turned to look towards the direction he was at. Sure enough a group of ladies were surrounding [name] and giving her a hard time.

I placed my glass down and took big strides to get to where Wisely and [name] were seated. I then cleared my throat, and went, "Excuse me ladies, but I haven't gotten the chance to have a dance with my lover." And with that the ladies gave way to me as I held my hand out to [name], who gladly took it. I pulled her up and led her towards the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She automatically wrapped her arms around my neck, and leaned her head against my chest. We both then swayed slowly along with the music. "I don't like it." [name] suddenly spoke up. I looked down at her and waited for her to continue. "I don't like it when other girls are so close to you." She muttered, and a hint of redness was seen on her cheeks. I chuckled at her reaction, and tilted her head up and kissed her on her lips. She pouted and continued to lean her head on my chest.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

[name] was walking through the hallways of the HQ, heading towards the canteen. She was hungry, even though she ate at the dinner party, but it wasn't filling enough. She had actually wanted to ask Tyki if he wanted to join her for supper, but when she entered his room, he wasn't there. So here she was, walking alone down the hallway.

She noticed the canteen lights were on, and she made a turn. The scene before her made her gasp in shock, yet it also made her laugh. There at a table, sat Allen, Tyki, Kanda, Tryde, Lavi and Krory, all of them stuffing themselves with food. Jerry was leaning out of the order counter, staring at them with pride in his eyes. He turned and saw [name] standing at the entrance.

"[name]~" he called out, and all the boys turned to take a look at [name], Tyki choking on his food while Lavi had a nosebleed, again which Tryde quickly took a tissue and stuffed it into his nose, for fearing that Tyki might see and start a rampage. There stood [name] at the entrance of the canteen, clad in a loose shirt that ended at her knee, and exposing one of her shoulders. Sure enough the shirt definitely belonged to Tyki.

She walked in and headed towards Jerry, and ordering her food.

"Soba set please." And Jerry went ahead to start making her food. It came in no time, and she brought her food towards where the other guys were seated at. She sat beside Tyki and ate quietly, listening to their conversation.

"Hey, since we're a family, we should go out together as one, no?" Lavi exclaimed cheerfully, which everybody agreed to, surprisingly Kanda as well. "Tomorrow then!" Allen said out loud, before stuffing himself into his bento.

[name] still sat quietly by Tyki's side, and he leaned over and asked if she was alright. She just nodded as she continued to eat her noodles, looking at another direction instead. Tyki blinked a few times before moving back to his original position, and shrugging his shoulders when the other guys asked him what was wrong with her.

When [name] was done eating, she got up and headed back to the order counter to look for Jerry.

"Yes, my dear?" Jerry came out from the back, to the front. [name] had on a slight blush on her cheeks before mumbling, "I'm still hungry…" which Jerry then went, "Ah, I see. It started already?" which [name] just nodded and held tightly onto one of the sleeves of the shirt. Jerry smiled softly at [name], and started to cook some more food for her.

"This is the first time I'm seeing her eat more than usual." Tyki spoke in a surprised manner, which Tryde nodded in agreement. The other male exorcists then told them to come closer, and they huddled, which all four of them said at the same time, "She's on her period…" and they look at [name] with cautious.

"And…?" was what Tyki and Tryde asked, and all four of them rolled their eyes at them. Lavi then whispered to the duo, "We realised that whenever she's on her period, she will eat a lot, cry a lot. And she's extremely violent." The other three exorcists nodded in agreement.

Allen then whispered to the duo, "That time when Kanda chided her for crying so much, she nearly killed him." Which Kanda sighed at. Then Allen continued, "That time when I was hungry and I took some of her food-." The other three exorcists cut in, "All of her food." Which Allen rolled his eyes at and continued, "Fine, all of her food, she went on rampage and I ended up in the infirmary."

"Is that enough, [name]?" they heard Jerry's voice, and turned to look at [name]. She was done eating, and she looked at him and nodded with a smile on her face. Then Jerry went, "That's good my dear, time for you to get some rest before those cramps kick in alright? Just leave the trays there, I'll clear them for you." Which [name] nodded and thanked Jerry with a hug before heading back to the ark.

* * *

 **Your POV**

I sunk deeper into the bathtub filled with warm water and scented bubbles. Being a girl was hard work, you have to deal with such things for one whole week each month. And you become like the devil or some shit.

I then smelt a certain cigarette smell, and I immediately sigh without opening my eyes. "Just because you can walk through walls with your ability Tyki, doesn't mean you have permission to enter my bathroom, let alone smoke as well in here." I could sense that Tyki smirked at my comments, and I just went deeper into the bathtub.

"You better not get turned on here. I'm on my period." I muttered and kept my eyes closed. Tyki chuckled and went, "I know. Which is why, this is for you." And I opened my eyes, and he gave me a deep kiss on my lips, earning a blush from me. He patted my head and smiled softly at me.

"I heard all sorts of stories about you when you're on your period." He continued, and I rolled my eyes, "Definitely those idiots told you, didn't they?" and he chuckled again. Then he held out a bouquet of roses, and I smiled at them. But my smile lasted for a few seconds, which made him confused.

"Roses won't help me in this situation… You should have bought sanitary pads for me instead." And I made a face as Tyki stared at me with a questioning look. "I don't have enough to last me for the week…" I continued, with embarrassment on my face. He then laughed and went, "I take it as you're definitely not in the mood to head out for the whole week as well?" which I nodded at. He seems alright with it though.

"I-I'm not asking you to actually really buy for me! I'm just saying, I mean. Urgh never mind." I gave up and signalled for him to leave the bathroom, since I wanted to get out of the bathtub already. But he didn't leave, and I groaned.

"Tyki, just because you've seen my naked body countless times when we were younger, doesn't mean I'll let you see it now. I've developed already!" I yelled, and he smirked at me, and finally left the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and got out of the bathtub, drying myself and putting on my clothes.

I then headed straight for bed, as my body was getting weak.


	11. Boys Day Out

**Third Person POV**

It was hectic in the canteen of the HQ, there were researchers and exorcists who weren't fond of the idea of getting along with the Noahs, but the disagreement soon died down when they saw the elite exorcists getting along with them.

"[name] hasn't woken up?" Allen asked as he stuffed his face with a custard pie. Tyki then sighed and went, "She is awake, but she's having breakfast in the ark's dining hall instead. She said something about not wanting to socialise today or something." And then he sipped on his cup of coffee.

"Anyway, I need to get for her sanitary pads. Anyway idea what brand she uses?" Tyki spoke up all of a sudden, and the other guys stared at him in shock. Lavi then brought up his thumbs and went, "You the man, Tyki!" which Tyki just waved off, not knowing that he's going to be thinking a lot later when he actually has to buy it.

"So… Where are we going?" asked a rather tired Tryde.

"Why… Do you sound so tired?" asked Lavi, which Tryde then motioned towards Kanda, and Lavi reacted in the wrong manner, "No way… I didn't know Yu was-." And then he was hit hard by Kanda.

"Mr. Soba King there had been snoring the entire night. And he also has been muttering threats that are directed to some people called, beansprout, retarded rabbit and white hair wannabe." Tryde continued, which he earned a glare from Kanda that he actually just waved off. He was too tired to actually entertain.

Krory then spoke up, "I think beansprout is referring to Allen, and retarded rabbit was referring to Lavi… For white hair wannabe, I'll assume is you, since you have white streaks on that part of your hair." Which he pointed at. Allen and Lavi both turned to faced Kanda, and they both gave the face, 'really?' look at him, which he simply ignored.

Tryde yawned again and asked, "So… Where are we going? Mr Mikk here needs to get an engagement ring for his beloved who is on her period."

"Let's just head to town. It's closer and well, yeah." Was all what Allen said as he continued to eat the 12-inch sandwich.

* * *

The boys met up at the entrance of the HQ, after they've changed out of their uniforms. Thinking that there isn't a need to wear their uniforms for the day, including the Noahs.

Kanda was sitting at the staircase, waiting for the others to arrive; along with Tryde, Wisely and Allen. He was wearing a black tank top, along with a red checker outerwear which he rolled the sleeves up till his elbows, along with black denim jeans. Tryde was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a dark blue denim outerwear, that he too rolled the sleeves up till his elbows, along with black skinny jeans. Wisely wore just a simple black t-shirt that has five stars running along the chest area, along with black denim jeans. Allen was wearing his usual white dress shirt, and long pants.

The entrance to the HQ then opened, and out came Lavi and Tyki. Lavi was wearing a simple dark green shirt, which has short sleeves, and clad in black skinny jeans. Tyki was wearing a simple black shirt which has short sleeves, and dark blue denim jeans.

Allen looked around and noticed that Feedler, Mercym, Jasdevi, Sheril and Krory were not there.

"Kro-chan has a dental appointment with Komui…" muttered Lavi, which everybody paled at, including the Noahs as they imagined Komui with all his weird gadgets.

"Mercym has been asked by the Earl to help train the exorcists who are newbies along with Feedler. Jasdevi, knowing them they're probably creating havoc in the training room as well. Sheril said he had important family matters to attend to, probably due to my sister-in-law." Was all that Tyki had said.

And with that, the whole group of good looking young men headed out towards town.

* * *

[name] was being dragged towards the training room by Lenalee.

"Come and help us out instead! You need to move a lot to keep your mind off those cramps~" she chided in a cheerful manner, and opened the door that led to the training room. [name] had on an extremely bored/dull look as she walked further into the training room.

"[name]! Over here~" called out Lenalee, and [name] walked towards where the girl was standing.

"Alright, this is [name], and she'll be your trainer for today. [name], please go easy on them." Lenalee patted [name] on the shoulder and gave her a small smile. [name] looked around and spotted Mercym and Feedler, both in their Noah forms. [name] then turned back to look at her group of newbies and went, "Go all out on me. I want to see your limits." And she switched into her Noah form; clad in a white coat that exposed her right shoulder and stomach, along with tight pants, and boots. Twirling her staff in her right hand, she beckoned the newbies to come at her, which they did.

* * *

"Those whose innocence are equipment type, make use of them! They're equipment, you can use them even if you didn't activate your innocence!" [name] shouted as she blocked every single blow each of the newbie sent towards her.

* * *

"Take a look at those group of hot guys!" squealed a few girls by the side of the sidewalk. Allen and the others were just walking down the sidewalk, looking at the shops when a group of girls kept following them everywhere.

"Oi Lavi, how much longer till we reach the jewellery shop?" whined Tyki. He had enough of the girls taking photos of him and the boys.

"We're here already!" announced Lavi as he opened the door to the jewellery shop.

"Oh, Lavi!" the owner of the shop called out, which Lavi shook hands with.

"Yo. My friend here needs an engagement ring." And he motioned his hands, pointing it to Tyki who was looking around at the jewelleries.

"Ah sure! Here are the newest in town!" and he brought up a tray of rings, and Allen ushered Tyki to take a look at it. Tyki took a look at it, and pondered in thought. He then spoke up after a few minutes of silence and asked the owner, "Do you have something that is in shape of a rose instead?"

* * *

"That training has totally exhausted me." One of the newbie whined as he stretched. The rest agreed with him, and some even said that it was worse than Kanda's training. [name] was leaning against on one side of the wall when she heard all the complains, which she just simply ignored.

"Senpai!" one of the newbie called out to Lenalee who then walked over to the group which [name] had handled. "Senpai, I know she's a Noah, but I realised her swordsman skills are on par with Kanda, and her defensive and attacks are somehow on par with the other elites." Which Lenalee then laughed and went, "Have you guys forgotten we had an elite exorcists named [name] as well?" which then most of them went, "It's her?!" which Lenalee just nodded, and a commotion arose.

"[name]! Want have lunch with us?" called out Feedler, which [name] nodded and followed him and Mercym out of the training room, and headed towards the canteen.

* * *

The canteen was rather empty for an afternoon, and Jerry was getting bored out of his wits. He was leaning over the order counter, whining that there weren't any "customers" coming for his delicious cooking. He turned towards the entrance when he heard footsteps, hoping that it would be some hungry people, and sure enough it was.

"[name]~! Have you come to have lunch here? I didn't see you this morning!" he shouted out, which [name] ran over towards him, and without her saying anything, Jerry started to cook right away.

Mercym and Feedler stared at [name] in shock at the amount of food she was carrying. She could actually compete with Allen!

She at the table nearest to the order counter and waited for both Mercym and Feedler to get their food from Jerry, which they did in no time at all.

And the trio started to dig in, talking about what happened during the trainings and stuff.

* * *

"TYKI! HURRY UP ALREADY, WE'RE HUNGRY." Shouted a rather agitated Tryde. Tyki had already spent close to two hours staring at the same pair of engagement ring. One was in a rose gold colour, whereas the other was in silver. He had caused the others to starve for the past two hours, and Allen was on the floor dying from hunger, and calling out Tyki's name.

"… I'll take the rose gold coloured one sir." Was all that Tyki had said, and the others let out a sigh of relief and shouted, "FINALLY." The owner just smiled at them as he placed the ring into a ring box, and carefully handed it over to Tyki who then paid him.

They then got up and left the shop, and started to walk down the sidewalk again, in search of a place to eat. Tyki then said out loud, "Maybe I should have taken the silver one instead…" which in the end the whole group of boys kicked him from the back, and him ending up flying into a lamp post.

* * *

"Oi, Allen! Stop hogging all the meat already." Shouted Wisely. Apparently the group of boys decided to have a buffet lunch instead, seeing that Allen could eat basically almost anything, including Lavi's hair, which he tried to chew on when they were making their way towards the restaurant.

Everybody else in the restaurant was staring at the table where the boys settled down at, it was filled to the brim with food, food and more food! Even Tyki had problems to grab what he wanted even though he used his ability.

"Oi Allen, you better be able to finish all this!" shouted Kanda who had on a rather, dull look in his face. He then felt a tug on his hair, and turned around to glare at whoever tugged his hair, which apparently was a kid. The kid got scared, and ran away crying to his mother. The rest of the group stared at him and made him feel guilty, which he 'tch' at and headed over to where the kid was.

He then allowed the kid to tug on his hair all he wants.

Lavi took a photo of it, "Hehe, this shall help me with blackmailing him!" and Tryde even asked him to send him a copy of it, which Lavi promised to.

And then the feast began.

* * *

"What's taking you so long?! Just choose one already, Uncle Tyki!" shouted a rather agitated Wisely. They had finished their lunch, which took about 3 hours to actually finished since Allen kept eating nonstop, and here they are now in a pharmacy at the ladies' hygiene section. Tyki was staring in shock at the number of brands of sanitary pad there was, and he wasn't sure which one he should be getting for her.

"This one says regular flow, but this one is heavy flow. This one is only 28cm, whereas this is 34cm. I HAVE NO IDEA WHICH ONE TO GET!" snapped Tyki, as he squats down in desperation. Lavi and the others were just laughing at how devastated Tyki was, which then Tyki went, "Help me out already guys! This is the first time I'm getting this for her you know."

Which all the guys then surrounded him, and Tyki heaved a sigh of relief, thinking that they were going to help him, but it ended up with, "Your wife. Figure it out yourself!" and they headed to the other sections, leaving a poor Tyki in dismay.

Tyki sighed and spent another good half an hour, before finally grabbing one and headed to get some chocolates for [name] as well, before heading towards the cashier to pay for the items.

* * *

"We're home…" muttered a rather exhausted Lavi.

"Welcome home~" was the response from an energetic Komui. Beside him stood Krory who had a bandage around his jaw, who gave a small wave.

"Why do you all look so exhausted?" Lenalee's voice suddenly perked up from behind Komui and Krory. The whole group of boys then turned to glare at the culprit who had dragged them all over town, Tyki.

Then Tyki paled a little before speaking up, "Oh right, could you all come over to the ark's dining hall later after dinner? I need your help in surprising [name]." and Lenalee couldn't help but get all hyped out for it, while the other boys just groaned as they thought they could finally get some rest.

* * *

[name] sunked deeper into the bathtub, allowing the warm water and scented soap to rise up till her chin. She sighed a sign of relaxation, and allowed her weak body to enjoy the soothing warm water, loosening her muscles at the same time. She had been soaking herself in the bathtub for the past hour already. She sighed as she got up and grabbed a towel, drying herself and putting on a set of loose clothes to allow herself some comfort.

When she got out of the bathroom, she laid on her bed and allowed her body to sink into the mattress. She then sighed as she did a few stretches, and then got up and headed towards her dressing table. She then sat there as she brushed her hair down, and massaged her back as well. Apparently the aching was getting worst as the hours passed.

Suddenly she felt hands against her back, massaging her back. She then opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, shock to see that Tyki was there. Tyki then kissed her cheek and massaged her shoulders and back for a good 20 minutes.

Then Tyki handed her a plastic bag which contained both the sanitary pads and chocolates that she loves. [name] took out the sanitary pads packaging, and was staring at it in surprise.

"Tyki… Do you know what did you just buy?" which Tyki nodded and answered, "Sanitary pads, what else?" and [name] shook her head and laughed, which caused Tyki to stare at her in a questioning manner. She wiped away the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes, and took breathed in deeply.

"I didn't expect you to buy this. And it's the exact same brand that I always use." She continued to laugh as an embarrassed Tyki had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Thank you though, for putting in the effort." And she got up and pecked his lips lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and him wrapping his around her waist, tugging her closer to his body.

* * *

Tyki was making his way to the canteen with [name] on his back, since she wasn't in the mood to actually move about, and he wanted her to eat, so he decided to carry her to the canteen instead. The females who spotted this action were all staring in awe and jealousy, some even wished that their crushes would carry them in that way.

"Put me down… Everybody is staring…" [name] whispered into Tyki's ear, which he shook his head and smiled. "I'm carrying my world, what's wrong with that?" and [name] couldn't help but hide her face in the crook of his neck as a deep blush appeared on it.

Tyki made a turn and entered the canteen where Feedler waved at him, and he proceeded that way. He then set [name] down just beside Kanda, and headed to order some food for her. Or rather, collect her food instead.

He was shock at the amount of food that Jerry had prepared for [name] only, and he asked, "A-A-Are you sure she can finish all these?!" which Jerry laughed and winked, "Trust me, she can." And Tyki paled slightly before bringing the whole tray of food towards [name]. He placed it in front of her and went to get his own food.

He settled down beside her and watch her eyes slowly lit up at the amount of food right before her, and she started to eat. Tyki smiled softly at the scene before him, remembering his childhood with her before tucking into his own food.

[name] took small bites of her food, but still managed to finished a burger within two minutes, then she proceeded to start eating the rest of the food which were on her tray. Suddenly she felt someone wrapping their arms around her neck and clung onto her back. She turned to look at who it was, and it was none other than Road. She patted Road on the head lightly, and then handed her a piece of cake which Road happily accepted and started to devour it.

* * *

Dinner was never peaceful when the twins around. You guessed it, they started a food war. Again.

Kanda dodged a pie that was flying towards him, and it hit [name] instead. Everybody around her started to pale slightly as she raised her left hand and made the twins hover in the air. She then looked at Tyki, which he understood what she wanted him to do, and he took aim. Throwing two whole cakes at the two, and it smacked right in their faces.

[name] then released the hold she had on them, and let them fall, crashing to the ground. She then proceeded to eat her food as she deflected all the food that were being thrown at her by accident. The boys in the Noah family had joined in the food war, along with the exorcists. Yes, even Kanda.

* * *

[name] sat at the garden that was in the HQ, not in the ark. She admired the glistering water, and the full moon which was reflected on it and sighed in content. Tyki and the others had chased her out of the canteen, telling her to go relax at the garden instead, and will find her later after they were done cleaning the canteen. Not knowing that they were actually having a discussion right now.

* * *

It was hectic in the canteen of the HQ. Tyki had changed the venue to there instead since they needed to clean up the canteen after the mess that they have made. Discussion was short though, they were more focused on cleaning the canteen rather than planning since they have all already split into groups to help out.

Cooking will be done by Jerry himself.

Decorations will be Allen, Kanda, Tryde, Lavi, Krory basically everybody except for the girls.

Lenalee and the other girls, including Road and Lulubell was in-charge of distracting [name] and preventing her from entering the canteen at all times until the preparations were done.

Music was decided by the other exorcists in the block.

Tyki was just hoping that things will go according to plan though, as he scrubbed the floor hard with the broom. All of a sudden he was drenched from head to toe, and he made teez chase after the twins.

"It wasn't us!" the twins shouted, running away from the purple butterfly. Tyki then heard a snicker from behind him, and he turned to see Allen trying to keep a straight face, which he was failing badly at.

"Boy…" was all that Tyki had said, and he splashed a pail of water onto Allen. Or so he thought, not knowing that Allen had dodged, and the water hit Kanda instead. Tyki smirked awkwardly before running away from Kanda who had whipped out mugen and chased after him.

Boy was it going to be a rough night for them folks.

* * *

 **Your POV**

"[name]~" I heard someone call out to me from behind, before feeling a weight on my back. Tyki had lean his body against mine, with his arms over my shoulders hanging loosely. He then let out a loud sigh as I ruffled his hair.

"They gave you a hard time huh? Seeing that you're drenched and exhausted." I teased him, which he nodded vigorously at. He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and tightened his hold on me. I then held onto his arms as I hummed a tune and looked up to the night sky.

All of a sudden Tyki started to sneeze, and I went, "Let's head back in, you're going to catch a cold." And I turned to lightly peck him on the nose before we both headed back into the HQ, to head back to our rooms.

Tyki and I walked down the hallway towards our room, before we heard a crash and a scream, and then two black figures running out of a room. I narrowed my eyes slightly as Tyki chuckled at the scene before him: Tryde getting chased by Kanda, yet again.

Tryde was holding a photo in his hand, which he accidentally dropped it on the floor when turning the corner, and Kanda was still hot on his heels. I picked up the photo that was on the floor, and burst out laughing at it. Tyki asked if it was the photo of a kid tugging Kanda, which I shook my head and showed him

It was a photo of Kanda alright. But he was dressed in a Cinderella outfit with his hair all down and make-up on. Tyki couldn't help but laugh out loud at the photo as well.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME." Was all we heard as a crash came.

Shaking my head, I entered my room and was about to close the door when Tyki used his ability to walk through the door. I gave him a look before heading to lie down in my bed. I stopped Tyki as he was about to lie down on my bed and gave him a glare.

"You better shower first before lying down on my bed." Was all I threatened him with, and he quickly headed for a shower.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

I showered fast and changed into a fresh set of comfortable clothes. I then took a look at the ring that I had bought, smiling at it before keeping it stashed in a safe place. I then headed out of my room and used my ability to walk through the door of [name]'s room.

She was fast asleep on her bed, and I shook my head at the figure in front of me. She was definitely going to be the one catching a cold and not me. I laid down beside her in bed, and pulled her covers over us both.

I pulled her close to me, cuddling her from behind. She made little noises, but soon gave in and slept soundly in my hands.

But I couldn't sleep at all, for I was worried about the plans that were supposed to be carried out tomorrow. I closed my eyes as Tryde's scream was heard throughout the ark, and crashes were soon followed by it.


	12. The Proposal

**Third Person POV**

"Did you get the photos printed out already?" asked a rather concerned Tyki who was troubling Lavi the entire way ever since he woke up. Lavi waved the said photos in front of Tyki, "Don't worry! I gotcha!" was all he had to say to reassure Tyki.A

They then turned into the canteen to check on how the decoration was going on. Tyki stood there staring in shock, whereas Lavi burst out laughing at the scene before him.

The canteen was in a huge mess. The photos were lying on the ground, and papers were everywhere. Tables and chairs were overturned, and then right in the middle stood Allen and Kanda in a slight disagreement war. They both activated their innocence and threatened to cut each other up and cook food or whatever with it.

But what made Lavi burst out laughing was that, just behind them was Krory who was tangled in ribbons, and Tryde and Mercym were trying to help him get out, but it ended up with tightening the ribbons around him instead.

Tyki walked up to Allen and Kanda with some cautious in his step. He then cleared his throat and went, "Calm down the both of you…" which ended up with him getting yelled at.

"Shut up! Or I'll cut you up first!"

Tyki then sighed and said in his head, "This is going to be difficult…" and all of a sudden he heard Wisely's voice, "Sure is, Uncle Tyki!" which he then looked around but couldn't see Wisely at all. "Up here!" and then he looked up and gasped at the scene before him.

Hanging from the ceiling, wrapped in ribbons were none other than the twins, as well as his nephew, Wisely. He placed a hand on his forehead and let out a loud sigh as he heard crashes and explosion from everywhere within the canteen.

The researchers were trying to set up the music system when Komui decided to "help" with his new Komin V, causing explosions and a mess.

Tyki then squat down in desperation and led out an extremely loud sigh. Again.

* * *

 **Your POV**

I balanced myself on a tree branch and squatted down sighing. So much for a break. I was being sent out on a mission to gather information about Apocryphos who was said to be spotted in Hainan, China.

"Since we're here in Hainan, China, let's go sightseeing!" Lenalee suggested to me. Thankfully I wasn't alone on this boring mission. Lenalee, Road, Lulubell and Miranda. Klaud had also joined us as well, stating she needed a break from the other generals.

I sighed, and all of a sudden I felt a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "Come on, don't give that look [name]!" and I turned to take a look at Klaud. She was my favourite general. I was under her when I first joined the Order, and she had really taken care of me. Nuturing me into a fine lady. I learned my lady mannerism from both her and Jerry. At least she isn't as laid back as Tiedoll, and not as womaniser as Cross. Nor is she as crazy as Socalo.

Klaud then jumped off from the tree and landed safely onto the ground. The rest of us did as well except for Miranda who was having difficulty. She tried to climb down the tree instead, but slipped and lost her footing. I then quickly flick my right wrist and managed to safely bring her down to the ground with my ability.

"T-Thank you." She shyly stuttered, and all I did was just smile at her while Klaud was saying that she will train Miranda if she had the time to.

"You girls hungry?" was all that Klaud had asked, and we all nodded at the same time which she laughed at and went, "I know a great place! Come on, let's go." And we all followed her steps towards the city.

Not knowing that this mission that I was assigned to, was actually a distraction.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The decoration was half done in the canteen thanks to the Earl who had decided to step in after seeing how desperate his Tyki was.

Tyki was hanging up the photos which Lavi had printed for him. Photos of both him and [name] ever since they were young. It was hung in a way that will lead [name] towards the center of the canteen.

The first photo at the entrance was a picture of them when [name] first came into the orphanage, followed by the first time they celebrated her birthday. Then it was followed by her graduation from preschool and moved on to elementary. Then followed by the orphanage's dinner and dance party where [name] was seen wearing an extremely cute dress. Then followed by a photo of Tyki showering [name], which Lavi actually nosebleed at. Then it followed by the same photo which was in the locket necklace and finally a photo of them recently.

Tyki then headed over towards the kitchen to check on Jerry, and he was satisfied with the scene before him. Jerry was busy cooking all of [name]'s favourite food. Ranging from Japanese cuisine to Portuguese cuisine to all sorts of them.

"Oi, curly idiot!" he heard Kanda shout from the order counter, and he headed towards there and was surprised to see Allen, Lavi and him, the trio each carrying a whole bunch of roses.

"Where do you want us to put them?" Allen asked as he was about to sneeze, which Tyki said he will do it and told them to put it at one side first.

Tyki then got out of the kitchen and headed towards the canteen and started to decorate the floor with the roses that the trio had picked out.

* * *

 **Your POV**

We stood in front of a rather out casted restaurant. There weren't much customers, and the place looked kind of run down. All of us stared at it, looking dumbfounded whereas Klaud had on a proud look and went, "Don't be fooled by the exterior, come on!" and she ushered us into the restaurant.

It was a steamboat buffet restaurant, and we were soon seated near the window. Klaud and Lenalee had ordered for us since they had mastered the language, Chinese. And then we waited. Klaud was actually having fun with us, and it's the first time I've seen her smile so much. She really needed a break from her jobs I swear.

The waitress then set a big pot of broth in between us. Usually they serve in a small wok, but due to the number of people we have, they made it big instead. And also that Klaud was a regular here whenever she was on missions. Mushrooms, thin slices of beef, pork and chicken, lettuce, and other green vegetables were also supplied to us, which we could order some more if we wanted.

And then the feast began.

Klaud suddenly asked me, "Hey, [name]. Do you plan on getting married?" which I stared at her in shock as the other girls moved in closer to me to hear my answer. I thought about it for a little while before answering with a, "If it's with Tyki, why not?" and both Lenalee and Miranda squealed with delight.

"Have you ever considered the other guys?" Lulubell asked out of mischief. I thought about it for a little while, but ended up shaking my head.

"Kanda is a little too… he just isn't really my kind of husband material. Allen and Wisely are a little too young, and Lavi is one hell of a pervert. Tyki is just, perfect." I muttered with a blush on my cheek.

Klaud just laughed at me as she ushered all of us to eat. Not knowing that there was a surprise for me waiting back at the HQ.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

A rather tired looking [name] walked down the hallway of the ark, heading towards her room to soak herself in the bathtub once again. After lunch, Klaud had made them run towards the hills, stating that her innocence had sensed Apocryphos, which they spent a full six hours searching for him at ever root of the forest, which sadly ended up with no sight of Apocryphos.

She opened the door that led to her room, and headed straight for the bathroom. Turning on both the cold and hot water taps, allowing it to become lukewarm water, she added her scented bubble bath soap; vanilla. She then proceeded out of the bathroom and got out a set of comfortable clothes, placing it on her bed. Then she headed back into the bathroom and removed her dirty clothing, tossing it a side and settled herself into the bathtub.

She let out a sigh of relaxation as she descended deeper into the bathtub and allowed the warm water to loosen her tensed muscles.

* * *

Tyki snuck into [name]'s room after knowing that the girls had returned from their "mission". He placed a gift wrapped box on [name]'s bed and left a little card there, just beside the set of clothes she had gotten out before her bubble bath. He was a bundle of nervousness and anxiety as he left her room quickly to prevent himself from getting caught, as well as to get prepared.

* * *

[name] got up from the bathtub and dried herself. Wrapping a towel around her body, she walked out of her room and headed towards her bed to grab her clothes. She then spotted the gift wrapped box, and she sat down, placing it on her lap.

"Wear this and wait for Road." Was all that was written. She unwrapped the box, and it revealed a dress that she had always wanted ever since she was young. It was the exact same dress she had laid eyes on back then, a white dress with short sleeves and a V neck. In the middle of it was a red ribbon which you could tighten. She brought the dress close to her chest as she remembered how she had first laid eyes on it.

Little [name] was staring at the dress through the window from the outside while she was waiting for Tyki to come back with her ice-cream. She stared at it in awe, and then when Tyki came, he had to really shake her out of her zone to get her to quickly eat her ice-cream before it all melted.

A knock on the door was heard, and [name] turned to look. It was Road. "Hurry~" she giggled as she said it. Not knowing that it was going to be a big surprise for her, [name] quickly changed into the dress. She then headed over to the dressing table to brush her hair down.

She then left her room with Road.

"[name]~ Head to the canteen first. I want to go find Allen for a little while!" Road then ushered [name] towards the direction of the canteen before disappearing and running towards the canteen using her abilities to get a shortcut through.

* * *

"She's coming!" squealed Road as her body fully went through the wall of the canteen. The canteen's light then got quickly shut off and everybody went quiet and stayed still.

[name] turned the corner and entered the canteen, noticing it was rather dark, she thought that Jerry might have closed shop early that day to take a break from all the enthusiasm he had put into his cooking for the past few years of his life.

Tyki then motioned Lavi, who then whispered a soft "Hi Ban" and lightly smacked the floor with his innocence, lighting up the candles that were aligned to create a walkway. The candles lighted up the room, just enough for [name] to see the walkway and the photos.

She walked towards the first photo, second, third and so on till she reached the one that was a photo of Tyki showering her which she had on an extremely embarrassed look on her face and groaned at the same time saying, "He shouldn't have this in the first place!" and then she covered her face as she continued to walk.

She stood at where the candles had ended, and realised she was standing right in the middle of a big heart shape made from roses which was picked out by the trio; Kanda, Lavi and Allen.

Then all of a sudden she heard someone clearing his throat, and she turned to look. It was Tyki, and [name] stared at him with a questioning look in her eyes, and then she asked, "What's with all these?"

Which Tyki then started, "I've laid my eyes on you ever since you came to live at the orphanage. I noticed how you hated to mix around with the other kids and always kept to yourself during playtime. And I'm glad that I managed to get you to open up to me, to lean on me when you needed someone. To trust me. Being separated from you for all these years was a painful experience for me, and that's when I realised I should have confessed to you earlier instead of waiting. I want to be the one who you will wake up to in the morning, I want to be the one whom you'll entrust your entire love and life to. I want to be the one who makes you the happiest woman to ever exist. I want to have a family with you, and watch our children grow up into fine adults because they will have a fine mother, you. I want to grow old with you, and take care of you. Showering you with both love and affection, and of course actually showering you like how I did when we were younger. *smirks* I don't want anybody else to have you. I want you all to myself, and yes I'm selfish. So… [name]…"

And Tyki got on one knee, and pulled out the ring box and opening it, "Will you marry me?"

[name] stood there with tears in her eyes. She felt a wave of emotions engulf her as Tyki read out his short message to her. With a vigorous nod, and a little sniffling she then went up to him and hugged him tight, saying, "I will. I will!" and with that, the lights all turned on in the canteen and party poppers were popped and applause was sounded.

[name] stood in shock as she looked around at the crowd. She then looked at Tyki who had on a wide grin. Tyki then stood up, pulling [name] up to her feet as well and holding her by the waist.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss!" the crowd chanted, and Tyki turned [name] to face him and tilted her head with his hand, and gave her a deep loving kiss. Earning an uproar from the crowd as the party started.

The Earl was crying and speaking at the same time, saying how Tyki had grown up and now he's seeing his beloved children getting engaged. The others? Well they're busy stuffing themselves with food, since they were starving ever since morning. Especially Allen.

Lavi quickly shoved a piece of steak into Allen's mouth as he realised that Allen was about to chew on his hair. Again.

* * *

[name] let out a sigh of relief as she laid on her bed. Her body was sore from all the partying, and her mouth was aching as she had to answer to many questions that the girls had.

She felt herself being pulled by the waist, and her back hit a rock hard body. She then turned to face her husband-to-be and leaned her head on his chest where he strokes her hair with his hand.

"Tired?" was all he had asked and she nodded vigorously which he chuckled at and lightly peck her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sleep well, Mrs Mikk." He smirked as he said that when he saw a blush appearing on her cheeks.


	13. Happily Ever After

**Third Person POV**

Standing at the very entrance of the church was [name], and by her side was The Millennium Earl. Locking her arms with him, they descended down the pathway that led to the platform where the Priest was waiting, along with Tyki, the bridesmaid; Klaud, Miranda and the maid of honour was Lenalee, as well as the groomsmen, Allen, Lavi, Kanda and best man being Tryde.

Tyki had tears in his eyes as he laid eyes on his wife. She was beautiful, wearing that wedding dress and walking gracefully down the pathway alongside the Earl. Her steps were in sync with the soft music that played.

Right at the front row of the audience were where Sheril and his wife sat, along with the other Noahs. Lulubell wiped away a tear that has fallen, while Road had on a wide grin. Wisely was busy taking photos, and Mercym and Feedler were waiting patiently.

The other side was hectic. Komui was crying nonstop, stating that his daughter was getting married which then Krory muttered that she wasn't his daughter in the first place, and that she never agreed to.

The Earl exchanged a few words with Tyki before handing [name]'s hand into Tyki's hand which he held out, and he went to take his seat. Tyki couldn't help but stare at [name] in awe.

The vows and rings were then exchanged, Tyki then pulled [name] closer to him and gave her a kiss on her lips, earning a round of an applause from the audience.

The duo then headed out of the church and stood at the entrance as the audience gathered behind them. [name] then threw the bouquet of flowers behind, which ended up getting caught by Lenalee. Allen then was being nudged by Tryde and Lavi, earning a red face Allen.

* * *

 **A Year Later**

"I HATE YOU TYKI. OH GOD." Shouted [name] who was in tremendous pain. She was gripping Tyki's hands so tightly that she had stopped his blood flow, turning it white. Tyki paled slightly at his wife's sudden outburst, but tried his best to keep his composure.

"Almost there [name], come one last push!" the doctor encouraged [name], and she pushed with all her might as she hurled profanities at Tyki.

A baby's cry was heard as [name] relaxed in the hospital bed.

Tyki patted [name] on her head, and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "Well done, my love." And then he headed to check on the baby boy.

* * *

 **A Few Days After Discharge**

[name] was cradling the baby in her arms as she leaned against her husband at the pond of their new home. The Earl had taken the liberty to build a house for them since the baby has been keeping up the other Noahs and Kanda.

Tyki, or rather Joyd had actually suggested to have a koi pond in the garden of the house which [name] couldn't argue about.

"You know, love. Ayato needs a baby brother or sister to keep him company when we're on missions…" which [name] then made a face at him and said, "Not today. Not today. My body is still in pain from giving birth to this big boy here." And upon saying that, Ayato cried.

[name] and Tyki then sighed as they quickly brought him back to the room to feed him.

Another sleepless night awaits the duo. Yet both of them were contented with the company of each other, and that nothing will be able to separate them ever again.


End file.
